A Daughter’s Council
by FinalFate
Summary: [[TemaOC]] Temari gets into another fight with her father, and because of this, one of the council members are started to get concerned with her safety. A member of the Suna council steps out of bounds and started a relationship... [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]
1. Fighting the Beast

'**A Daughter's Council'**

**A/N:** I guess it's kinda obvious how much I dislike the Kazekage... He pisses me off and I hated the way he treated Gaara and probably the rest of his family. If you have read my fan fiction called, SIN, you probably know my utter most hatred for him. I hope you enjoy this one. I apologize for how short it is, but it was just a little something I did instead of proofreading my other fan fics;; The inspiration for this came from something I wrote in school, so it was like What the hell? Why not turn it into a story? I'm normally a ShikaTema fan, but I'm flexible.

**Summary: **Temari gets into another fight with her father, and because of this, one of the council members are started to get concerned with her safety. A member of the Suna council steps out of bounds and started a relationship with a girl ten years younger than himself, forgetting the consequences of seeing the Kazekage's only daughter. What will he do when his lord finds out about his affair with one of Sand's most prized Genin?

[[ TemariXOC

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is own and copyrighted by Kishimoto.

**Dictionary: **_Kazekage_ - Leader of Sand; Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara's father.

_Sama _- Lord; a term of respect.

_Obasan_ - Lady. In this context, Lady Temari.

_Hime _- Princess

—

"Daughter." Kazekage-sama uttered as his eldest child came into his chambers. Her blonde hair looked as if it stood on end as he spoke. She hated this man more than anything… He was evil, cold, and was the reason she had no mother.

A mother that cared for her, a mother that loved her and her siblings, a mother that she longed to have. She died for their so-called father. She was killed due to the want for power, the want of dominance over the other five-shinobi nations.

"Father…" she responded, standing before his desk her eyes watching his eyes wander around the room. He could never look his daughter in the eye. Not after what he once did to her.

Her mind wandered back to when he struck her; to his repeated verbal abuses; then to his abuses of her younger siblings. To when he ripped off her shirt while drunk and felt far more than any father shoulder.

He had been drunk, and had gone almost a year without looking or speaking to her after this happened when she was around 10 or so. She was confused, hurt, and did nothing but hide away from him. She was still in the academy so she could stay close to her siblings, pretending to be weaker than she was. She never forgot what he did to her, or tried to do and when she was alone, her thoughts often wandered to what would have happened if Baki hadn't interfered.

He had abused all his children in some way, varying in methods, middlemen, strategies, occurrences, places, even level of intoxication. He quiet often was drunk or intoxicated with other 'illegal' drugs when he abused his children. More often then not, he was drunk, his drug of choice ninety perfect of the time.

He had never struck Gaara, the youngest, directly, but all of the assassins he had sent to kill him, made up for it. Gaara had always lived, of course, but this changed him more to a hateful person who only wanted to kill those around him.

The second child, Kankurou was mainly verbally abused. He had only struck him a few times. Kankurou would usually be a good boy and tell his father whatever he wanted to hear and did exactly as he was told to avoid being struck of yelled at.

The eldest however, was always in some way abused. He hated this child the most, she argued with him, she stood against him, she cornered him, and she could out-smart him. And this made him madder than anything else. His daughter was already able to debate with him, and she had been able to since she was five. This young child had always defied him, telling him he was a fool in what he was doing. Even at the age of three, she knew that he would regret sealing Shukaku inside of Gaara.

**- Flashback - **

"_Father!" She had said, looking up at him. "Mommy said that this is a bad idea!" The three year old girl had told him in her sweetest voice. "Please don't hurt mommy!" She pleaded, having heard her mother say that she would die._

_Temari didn't understand death at this age, but she did understand, 'never coming back' and that was something she never wanted for her mother. Her mother took care of her. Her mother was her teacher, and her best friend. Without her mother Temari would have to take care of her siblings, a hard thing to ask such a small child. _

_He had never liked her then. Even as a small child, trying to tell him what to do. Trying to tell him one woman was more important then the entire village. She may have been his wife, but she in no way was worth the village deteriorating into nothing but sand_.

**- End Flashback - **

His brown eyes watched her body move, but not her face; she had her mother's eyes. Not the color, but the shape and beauty that her mother had once held. The power, hidden caring nature, and an inevitable strength. The eyes that cried before him and begged him to stop this as the demon killed her from inside of her son's body.

"Your mission failed." He said bluntly after the short silence. "You didn't take Konoha."

"A mission blindly given to sacrifice the life of one of its members is a foolish one. Which, is doomed in and of itself to fail." she remarked, her expression not changing at all.

The leader of the village glared at her hatefully, "Watch your step girl. This is a fight with big ninja."

"A ninja who wishes to do nothing but intimidate the ones around him to hide the fact that he is a weak fool who holds no power. A man who wishes to make the illusion real to himself requiring liquid help." She returned calmly. This was true. He didn't have much power left. He was a fool, a distrustful man, and a bad father and horrid husband.

He stood up and walked over to her. He moved silently and quickly around the office having been in it for so many years, "What was that?" He asked, grabbing her wrist.

She didn't move. "I need not repeat myself. You heard me." She responded, expression and voice still neutral. If she showed weakness before him, he would hurt her.

Instead he threw her hand down and walked around her, circling her like a hawk. "Come girl. You know you cannot beat me. You've never even been able to ward me off."

"I'm not as weak as you think." She said, realizing full well she was weaponless, but she was a ninja and could fight without them. Once she realized she didn't have her fan a small look of concern passed over her face. However it quickly returned o emotionless.

"You know as well as I these threats are blind. You only say them to scare those around you to gain back the power you have been losing for a number of years."

"Insolence!" he yelled, grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall. He put his lips beside her ear and whispered as he rose her up the wall. "You think my treats hold no action? You think my words hold no aggression?" He asked as she struggled to breath.

This child was border-line intolerable and foolish. He hated her more than anything at times. She was like her mother, except she lacked the sweetness he had admired in his wife, and due to that, he wanted her dead whenever she challenged him. He glared up at her and then watched her struggle to breath, a satisfied smirk on his face.

His hand was the only support she had. Her feet where off the ground and she was desperately trying to make him release her.

He threw her to the ground suddenly and watched her hold her neck, panting hard. "Apologize." He demanded smugly at the power he had over his 15-year-old daughter.

Her blue eyes met his and filled with hatred. "I will never apologize to a man who abuses and kills the woman around him to feel power." She said hatefully.

He reached for her, grabbing her shirt and ripping it open as she pulled away. She stood up, revealing a black fishnet undershirt and bra. He reached for her once more, using his foot to trip her into him. She fell forward, and he grabbed her neck, pushing her once more into the wall.

Her eyes started to water and she struggled against him. She tried to talk but her voice came out muffled. All the Kazekage could make out was please. He laughed and slammed her back into the wall, as she continued to struggle.

"Go ahead!" He yelled. "Bed me to release you!" He screamed as he punched her in the face and threw her to her knees. He couldn't look her in the eyes, and this was one of the reasons why. He continuously hurt her like this to show her place. It was out of love, not hatred. At least, that's what he told himself to sleep at night.

Blue green eyes narrowed up at him as she stood up and punched him in the face, forcing him back several feet. "I will never beg for anything from you!"

He fell backwards and broke one of the glass objects on his desk. He ran forward, appearing behind his daughter. He grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her back and waited to hear it crack and then his child scream before him. He threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach, forcing her into the other wall. He smirked to himself in triumph.

Temari looked up at him and held onto her arm, her eyes starting to water with the pain her own father had just forced upon her.

He laughed, reaching towards her and grabbed her by the troat once more, using all of his strength to raise her from the ground and shake her, as if trying to kill her with a powerful death grip of his hands, clamping onto her neck with surprising strength.

Temari kicked her legs out and put her hands on his and tried to scream, a muffled cry that was hard to hear erupted from her throat. She cried out once more and then he slammed her on top of his desk, a smile on his face. Something else slid off and broke and he picked her up once more, watching her struggle to breath.

A man walked by the outside of the door and heard a scream and something break. His eyes widened and he ran off and got backup to help him with a common occurrence.

Five minutes later, the door flew open and three ninja came in. "Kazekage-sama!" one of them yelled, running through the doorway.

He looked back at the jounin behind him and dropped the helpless girl in his hand.

She grabbed her throat and a brown haired boy ran to her side, wrapping her arm around his neck and then helped her to her feet and ran from the room with her close to him.

The man used his one eyes to follow his two students from the room. "Kazekage-sama, you can't do that to her. Arrogant as she is, she's your daughter, and eldest child." He warned, but the lord ignored him.

"No Baki. She is so much more. She deserves far more than how I choose to punish her. She may be your student. But she is _my_ daughter." he said as if these words burned his mouth. "_Sad_ as that is." He said with emphasis showing that not only did he not want this 'thing' to be his child, but also that she was a disgrace to his name. She should be more like Kankurou and be silent when it was the right time.

—

"Are you ok?" Kankurou asked, throwing his sister on of the shirts he never wore. She pulled it on and nodded slowly, running her hand over the newly forming bruise that was appearing on her neck.

"I'll be fine." She muttered, closing her eyes, leaning against his wooden head board. She was so tired, which, perhaps was due to the fact her body and brain had been deprived of oxygen.

Her concerned brother moved closer to her and sat directly in front of her. He would be less concerned, but… every time she talked to their father, she always got hurt or yelled at, which usually caused her to yell or fight back. Last time, she had punched him and ran off down the hall, only to have him catch her and kick her down to the ground.

Things where escalating. Every time things got worse, and Kankurou was starting to think that if things continued at this rate, his elder sister would die before she reached her next birthday. She on the other hand was unfazed by this, and repeatedly told him that if she could put up with Gaara, their father was no threat.

He understood this in a way, Kankurou himself didn't fear their father, and at least not in the same way he feared Gaara. He touched his sister's face and ran his hand to hold over her neck.

"Temari…" He said in a soft voice. "You can't keep doing this." he stopped, not sure if she was listening.

She opened her teal eyes and smiled at him, indicating that she was. She sat up straight and came towards him slightly.

"Kankurou… I can take care of myself, I really can. Don't worry about me. It's my job to take care of you, ok?" She asked, trying to make him understand.

He shook his head, "No, Temari… If he's hurt you more than once and gotten you to the ground, then I need to worry and you need to back off." Her brother's dark green eyes fixed on her neck and then ran over it once more.

"Wh- what did you say to him anyway?" He asked looking at her face.

Neither the Kazekage, nor his daughter had ever told anyone why they fight, or why he always feels the need to strike or silence her. And no mater how Kankurou tried, she would never tell him.

"It's not important." She responded, which was always her answer.

Kankurou got up and walked over to the window watching the wind whip around outside. "What the hell Temari? I'm your brother, your closest brother; you and I can't remember not having each other, right? Then why don't you trust me? Why can't you tell me why he hits you?"

She looked after him, but then sighed and looked at the floor. "Kankurou… I…" She trailed off, unsure of what she could say to him in response. He had her there, and he was right.

"He… told me our mission failed, and I told him that the only reason he sent us out on this mission was so that Gaara would die. No one said it, but you and I both know it's true. He's been trying to get rid of Gaara ever since he found out that he couldn't control Shukaku. And no matter what he says, Gaara is his son, and our brother! He can't kill him, and he needs to realize that! He killed our mother, and made Gaara what he is, this is his fault and the only way he can defend what I say is to hit me!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her eyes. "Gaara may think no one loves him, but I do…" She said, as her brother hugged her.

"It's ok… I understand." He said slowly, rubbing her back, "You don't have to say anymore." he muttered, resting his head into her shoulder. He could hear her coughing slightly, like she was about to cry. "Shh… Temari, it's ok."

"…. Of course it is." Came a cold voice from the doorway.

Kankurou released his sister and whipped around to face his younger brother.

"Ga- Gaara?" he asked, his voice smaller, showing his fear for the smaller boy in front of him.

Temari looked at him and sighed. "Hey Gaara." She muttered, whipping her face. She didn't cry, but she did it to stop her from starting.

Light blue green eyes fixed on her neck and the red headed sibling walked forward, running his hand over the dark black and blue bruise on her neck. His eyes went up her face until they met her eyes.

"What happened?" His voice was emotionless, but his hand traced over it and his eyes returned to it. He cared, just not in a normal way.

"Nothing…" She muttered, pulling away from him and trying to cover it. She felt a hand wrap her wrist and hold it very similar to the man's office that she had left.

"Don't lie to me." He warned, sand moving around in his gourd, as if threatening her to speak.

"Father… doesn't like my attitude." Was all she said, and was all she needed to say. The three siblings understood what their father was like, the monster he was, and what he could do. Gaara didn't understand pain, but he knew when others felt it.

He said he'd kill his siblings, but they had never made him mad enough to actually consider it.

He was the demon who held love only for himself, but then, why did his siblings stay beside him? Where they paid, or, was there something else?

He dismissed this thought and released his sister's wrist. He watched her walk out of the room and down the hall to her own. Kankurou was left alone with his younger brother.

This was a major discomfort for him. He didn't only fear Gaara, but it was awkward to be with him all by himself. Temari made it less awkward, and it was hard for him to be alone with the demonic child.

"Hey Temari, are you ok?" Kankurou called after her, running out of the room towards hers. After about six steps, sand wrapped around him and Gaara came to his side. He didn't look at his older brown haired brother, but straight ahead to see his elder sister's door close.

"I think she wants to be alone." The youngest said, his deep emotionless voice seeming lighter than normal. "Leave her." He demanded, his sand dropping his brother to the floor.

Kankurou glared after his brother as he walked away. He was such a punk, Gaara always think he knew best when he knew nothing. Temari didn't want to be alone, she just didn't want to let Gaara see her cry. She didn't want him to think she was weak, or pathetic.

—

"Kazekage-sama, please, I implore you to listen to me…" One of the council begged. He was young, about the age of 25. He was strong, a jounin, and former ANBU member. He was tall, around six feet, and had beautiful dark navy blue eyes. His name was Daiki and he was one of the council who did not support the Kazekage's habits and believed something should be done about what his Lord decided to do in his 'down time.' Most of which included abusing his children of fraternizing with other woman.

"Don't let your temper make you kill her. What will the other villages say if they find out you killed your daughter? You will be untrustworthy and a public enemy. They will kill you to get Suna, and claim it was for our own good. My-"

"That's enough. I understand." He said calmly, not as angry as before. "I won't try to kill her, but do me this, go and get her and bring her here. Then leave us alone for a while." He instructed as he went to the window and rested his arm on it, leaning against it.

"That was meant to be an order. Now." He said as the ninja bowed to him and took off.

"Yes sir."

Temari's door opened, reflecting light on her face. "Temari-obasan." He said, not knowing what else to call her.

"Kazekage-sama wishes to see you. It is of the up most importance." His voice was raspy and urged, as if he was unsure and afraid trying to please his leader.

Temari opened her eyes and looked up at him tiredly. She didn't want to go and see him. She wanted to run away and never talk to him ever again. "Must I go now?" She asked, sitting up slightly and holding down the bottom part of the shirt Kankurou had given her. She was to tired to change out of it, and it was long enough to wear. It stopped mid point in her thigh and that was the same place her lavender dress ended, so it was the same thing, correct?

He nodded, "Yes, Temari-obasan, you must come with me." He said, trying not to look at her legs. She was young, but she was attractive, but he tried to remember the consequences of watching the Kazekage's daughter.

She sighed and got up, walking over to him and rubbing her head, fixing her hair slightly. "Fine." She muttered, annoyed by the fact her father always wanted her whenever she was either sleeping or doing something. Like carrying out his dirty work or cleaning up his mess.

She walked out of the room with the jounin beside her. He was nervous and messing with his hands, he was scared, worried, and above all objective to the fact that a man who had just chocked his daughter was going to be left alone with her once more.

Only the council knew of his abuses to his children, but they did nothing. What could they do? He was the strongest ninja, the only one who could control his son, or claimed he could.

Temari walked into the room and the door closed behind her, the jounin outside of the room, leaning against the wall listening intently.

"Temari…" The Kazekage started, not able to say anymore, not having prepared anything to say. He was unsure of her expression or feelings, but he knew she was tired. "I don't even know what to say to you." He uttered, trying to think and talk to her without yelling. Every time she gave him that look, all he could see was his wife, his children's mother, the woman he once loved.

The look she gave him when she cursed him for what he had done to her and her son. The tears that stained her face, the way she screamed when her body had been ripped open.

He closed his eyes and phased the memory from his head, he didn't want to see that now. He never wanted to see it again, he wished he hadn't the first time, but sadly, he had.

"You could start with an apology…" Temari said harshly, wondering why the hell he called her there. He wanted something from her, she just had yet to find out what it was.

"I want you to help me with something." He said, walking around the table towards her. "Suna is in danger, we're going to be taken over by the other shinobi nations and fall into the abyss." He said, taking her hand. "I want you to gain control or kill-"

"NO!" She yelled, smacking him. "Gaara is not something that you can control or even understand! You need to try and wrap the idea that you created him, he was made by your design! You need to stop being a coward, you've never even spent time with Gaara!" She yelled, going to hit him again.

He grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, pinning her to the wall. She let out a cry and put her hand float on the wall, trying to grab it. "If you want me to help you, you better let me go." She warned.

He let her go and she walked to the door. "I'm leaving. Gaara can't be killed by attacks, and you know it. You created him, you deal with him." She pulled the door but he slammed her into it.

"Don't fuck with me Temari…" He warned, taking her arms away from the door and slamming her into the wall. She went to kick him but he slammed on her leg. "Shut up!" was all he could say as he punched her once or twice.

Temari grabbed his arm and flipped over, sitting on top of him and punched him. Kazekage grabbed her arm and pulled her arm back until it cracked. She fell to the floor and he stood over her, about to punch her again when the door opened and five ANBU level ninjas ran in and pulled him away from her. "Kazekage-sama!" One said through his mask. "Stop this."

Kankurou ran to his sister and pulled Temari to her feet. "You ok?" He muttered as their father argued with the ninjas around him. She nodded slowly and hugged him.

Temari put her hand on her face and her eyes widened when sand came through the door. Gaara walked in and went to his sister.

The whole room went eerily quiet as Gaara entered. His sand went to Temari's arm and started to suck on the blood that was oozing out of it without her knowledge. Once it tasted her blood, it shuttered backwards away from her and shot towards the Kazekage as if attacking him for hurting one of Gaara's siblings.

Gaara held out his hand and the sand stopped suddenly and returned to his gourd. He walked over to Temari and Kankurou and helped his brother pick up his sister and they walked off.

Temari pulled away from them and ran off to her room, slamming the door and refusing help for her fractured and bleeding arm. Her eyes watered and she leaned against her bed and didn't want to come out at all. She laid down on her bed and wrapped her white sheet around her arm to stop the bleeding.

—

Temari woke up a few hours later and saw a blue light and could feel something touching her arm. She pulled away and held onto her arm which had been healed by the same ninja that had come to bring her to see her father.

He backed up slightly and a look of shock came onto his face. "Temari-obasan! I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, putting his hands up, showing he meant her no harm. He sighed and then backed up slightly to make her a bit more comfortable.

She brought her legs closer to her body and put her hand between her legs to block an area she didn't want him to see in the position she was sitting in. Her eyes looked into his and she could tell he didn't have wandering eyes.

She sighed and laid down on the pillow once more. "Thank you. For healing me." She said, smiling at him sweetly. "But you didn't have to do that." She said, pushing back some of her short blonde hair behind her.

Daiki smiled at her and nodded. "Your welcome..." He said, as this time his eyes started to wander her strong soft legs, her beautiful glowing skin and her beautiful face. She was strong, and it all showed. He admired her. She fought against her father fora long period of time, since she was young.

He himself was a member of the Suna council and he had known about his abuse of his children for a while, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was 25 and one of the stronger and younger ninja on council. He was in ANBU for about 5 years and then retired to serve on the Suna council and do some good. Little did he know, the council did little but cover for the village and the Kazekage. He sighed slightly and shook his head, not noticing Temari was watching him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

He looked up at her and blushed lightly. "No, No!" He said, not meaning for her to see him shaking his head in disapproval. "I just don't like the way your father runs the village and treats all of you."

Temari smiled at him slightly. "Thank you, but your mind won't change the council. There are too many of them about one hundred years older than you, nothing will change that." She said, sighing slightly. "But I am glad someone sees him for the monster he truly is.

Daiki smiled at her and then got up. "I should go, Temari-obasan." He said, as he walked towards the door. "The punishment for getting caught in your room is borderline death." He said, putting his hand on the handle.

"I'm not the baby my father seems to think I am." She said darkly, not liking his tone. "I can do what I want when I want, and you shouldn't be running off just because you're scared of him." She told him, slightly annoyed.

She had always stood up to her father, simply because she didn't want to be like all the other ants who let him step on them. She stood up to him to be independent, to be different, to be her own person, and above all, to show that he couldn't throw her around like he did with everyone else.

Sure, he had hurt her several time sin the mean time, and he usually won every fight they had, but the point was, he didn't control her. She was her own person, she defied him, and she was able to tell him off whenever she wanted. She could back up her mouth.

He turned around when she started to speak and stared at her for a few moments. He was unsure what to say, btu she was most certainly right. He shouldn't be afraid of the Village's leader even though he had the power to kill him. He should be weary of him, watch out for him and even lie when around him, but never do something like cower before him and kiss his feet. He in a way admired Temari for her courage.

"You're right..." He admitted openly. "I shouldn't be afraid of him and I shouldn't run from him." He said smiling at her slightly. He didn't have the courage to do so, but he liked Temari.

Daiki's eyes met hers as he smiled at her. She had beautiful eyes. They where thin, her eyebrows where thin, and perfectly shaped, her eyes where the imperial color, teal. A perfect combination of blue and green that mixed to create her gorgeous eyes.

His eyes went down her body slightly, looking over it. He liked her body. It curved in all the right places and the shirt she was wearing showed it. It wasn't hers and it showed because it was loose around the waist, but tight around her chest. Three of the top buttons where undone form her moving in her sleep and he smiled slightly.

He admired her long thin legs, and couldn't get over the fact that they looked so good in the full moon's rays. He moved closer to her and then touched her cheek slightly. He didn't mean to touch her, but it was just an action that he had done without realizing it.

Her eyebrow raised into her bangs and she looked at him oddly. What the hell was he doing? Was her first thought. It was hard for her to see where his eyes moved in the darkness, because he was near the window and the light was coming from behind him, making him glow. She was unsure of his intentions but they didn't appear to be bad ones. He seemed to shy to do such things, so she let it go when he touched her face.

Daiki leaned forward slightly and sat on her bed beside her. He smiled at her and then looked away, realizing what he had just done.

He pulled away and got onto the floor, onto his knees, leaned forward and bowed to her. "I apologize!" He said in a rushed voice, scared. "I didn't mean to touch you, Temari-hime!" He said, changing his address to her.

She smirked slightly. She could really careless about what he had just done, it didn't really matter to her. She shrugged and then bent down and made him stand up. "You're a man, right? Then do you yourself a favor and stop bowing down to me. I'm not your superior just because I'm the Kazekage's daughter. My name is Temari, not Temari-hime, call me by my name, not the title everyone things I should have. " She said, with a smile on her face. She liked him, he was modest, but kind of cute, and she liked that.

Daiki stared at her in shock. She wasn't mad at him for doing what he had just done? Touching her, no matter now light it was? He smiled back at her and stood up, dusting himself off and smiling at her. "Thank you, Temari-hi- ... Temari." He said, smiling at her.

His hands started to glow blue once more and he raised his left hand tow3ards her. "May I please heal you neck, Temari?" He asked, smirking at the sound of the way her name rolled of his tongue so naturally.

Temari sat down on her knees and then leaned towards him. "Yes thank you." She told him as she opened the shirt slightly so he could heal the top of her chest which was also bruised from her father's arm rested on her chest when he held her and threw her around.

Daiki smiled at her and then rested his hand on her collar bone and started to heal her neck and chest. He felt his hand vibrate slightly as he felt her thin neck and soft chest. He couldn't help but feel the tension that was starting to come between the two of them.

He was a medical ninja, not a pervert. But sometimes, in his line of work, it involved him seeing woman naked or even men naked. He had grown used to it, and usually said nothing of it when he saw it. It was in his line of duty and he accepted it.

He had been quite successful because of his ability to not care and only look at what he was working on, whether it was a broken rib or arm. But with this injury, he had to look at the neck, collar bone, and chest. For some reason, healing Temari was different from healing others. He felt slightly inclined to touch more of her, and this bothered him.

She was a hime, the Kazekage's daughter, and he had no right to touch her the way he was. If he was caught, no matter his reason, his punishment was death. He could have called her to the hospital instead of wandering aimless around the Sand Siblings' quarters and entering the room of the eldest and only female.

Temari couldn't look down to see what he was doing because of the placement of his hands. She sighed and then waited for him to finish. What else could she do, right?

His hands came away from her and he stopped with the cell regrowth. She smiled at him and then laid down on her bed once more, puling the blanket over her. It was freezing in the desert at night.

He bowed to her slightly and then walked to the door. He put his hand on the door handle and turned it, pulling the door opened.

"Wait." Temari said, watching him. "You're name, what is it?" She asked, sitting up on her bed looking at him. She wanted to know out of curiosity. He was in the council and it was one of her duties to know all of them by name, age, and appearance.

He turned around and smiled at her. "My name is Daiki." he said smiling at her thankfully that she wasn't mad of his touches to her upper chest. "You need no introduction." he said, bowing slightly once more, defying what she had said.

She nodded. "Thank you, Daiki. I want to see you tomorrow." She said, smiling at him happily. "Please, meet me in the main building, the second floor at nine o'clock in the morning." She said, remembering she had a meeting with her team at about seven or so. Gaara was still hurt because his body had never had to heal itself.

Daiki nodded at her. "Yes Temari." He said, walking out of the room and closed her door quietly. He smiled for a reason unknown. The Kazekage's daughter wasn't displeased with him and he hoped he could make that nine o'clock meeting. There was something about her that he quiet admired. He thought that it was perhaps her strength?

He smiled and has to sneak out of the room because he didn't want to get caught by the other two sand siblings. He sighed and then ran off quickly, going back to his own house where he lived parallel to where Temari did because he was in the council.

She sighed and laid back down, closing her eyes. Maybe he was different from all the other men in her life. Maybe he was the one who would set her free?

Temari yawned and then closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

—

Temari woke the next morning, and got dressed. She walked to where she met her team every morning and then yawned and looked at Baki and Kankurou. Gaara was probably off killing a few people and would be along shortly.

No one really knew about him being defeated by Sasuke, and he owned up to it, but he had beaten Sasuke afterwards, humiliatingly when he activated Shukaku. The person he was wondering about, was Naruto.

Temari in a way admired that stupid blonde kid. He beat Gaara fair in square, with the help of that giant toad that he summoned with a large amount of chakra. She sighed and leaned against the wall as they leaned against the wall as she continued to let her mind wander.

That Naruto kid had beat Gaara and hurt him. How could a stupid idiot like that have beaten the strongest person in their village? How could he have stopped Gaara in Shukaku form? He was invincible!

She leaned her head back on the building behind her and closed her eyes. Her fan was on her back like always. She was resting the weight of the giant weapon on the building so she wasn't carrying the weight of the near 100 pound weapon. She opened her eyes as Gaara approached and stopped before them.

"I'm here." He said, his voice deep, a sinister smile on his face. He had killed, from the looks fo it, around three to five people. Temari and Kankurou could tell by the extent of his malevolent smile.

The meeting between the sand siblings and their sensei lasted about an hour and a half. They where going t go and train, but Temari walked off at quarter of nine. "I have somewhere I need to be. I can already do this." She said, smirking at Baki. "But I'll be back."

Baki watched her with an eyebrow raised. It wasn't like Temari to just take off with no reason, but he excused it and let her go. She was older then Kankurou and Gaara and held herself back for a long time to stay with them. Maybe she was finally realizing that she could go off on her own without having to babysit her brothers. Baki hoped so. Temari needed to live her own life and stop doing everything for her brothers.

Temari walked to where she was going to meet Daiki and sat down. She started to polish her fan because she had about a fifteen minute wait ahead of her. She started humming without realizing it, forgetting the events of the night before. She usually did. She never really remembered what her father did to he after the fact. The only thing she remembered was when he had 'accidentally' tried something no father ever should. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to block out the memory.

**- Flashback - **

"_Temari!" Her father yelled, walking into her room. He stumbled slightly and then grabbed her arm, dragging her away from her bed and the book the ten year old girl had been reading on weapons and summons. _

_She was young, and trying to figure out which animal she wanted to summon to aid her in battle. She had no idea which one, so she was reading up on it. The snakes where powerful, but most of them required sacrifices, the toads where interesting, but required almost all your chakra to appear, the slugs where slimy and gross. She was at a loss, which one to choose._

"_Daddy which summon do you think I should choose?" She asked, smiling up at him. She loved him. He was her father after all right? He would never hurt her. _

_She knew fully well he had struck her before, but he never meant it. He always apologized and swore it would never happen again. She looked up at him and blinked. A red line covered his cheeks, showing Temari he was once again, drunk._

_He picked her up into his arms, something he never did and was odd for a father to do to a girl as old as Temari. He smirked down at her and then kissed her cheek. "Shh.. Temari it's ok just be quiet." he said, walking down the hallway towards his room._

_Temari's eyes widened. He had never kissed her before or shown her any attention. She struggled against him, knowing this wasn't her father. He held her tightly and refused to let her go. _

_He walked into his room, putting her down and locking the door so no one would bother him like usually happened to Kazekage-sama. He picked up Temari and slammed her into the wall to weaken her resistance._

_She screamed and struggled, kicking him and running over to the desk in the room and trying to run around it. He grabbed her by one of her four pigtails and threw her into the wall with a smirk. _

_She cried out once more and he laughed at her. He ran his hands over her face as tears started to pour from her eyes. She kicked him in the groin and watched him fall to his knees. She ran to the door, but discovered it was locked. She turned to see him throw the key up high in the light fixture where she couldn't reach it._

_Temari looked up at her father fearfully and then grabbed her and groaned. He punched her in the face and watched her fall limply to the ground. He forced her to her feet and then ripped open her shirt and laughed at her. "My daughter is weak. I should fix that." he chimed as he picked her up and forced a kiss onto her lips. _

_Temari struggled more as he held onto her. His hands went down her hips and pulled them closer to her. He smirked at her as he kissed her neck, ripping open her shirt more and more, then went to work on her skirt. _

_She pushed him away, or tried to and then screamed at the top of her lungs, as high pitched as she could. She struggled and then started crying as she felt his hands explore her body. _

_He punched her in the stomach and she fell onto the floor, limply. She stopped moving and her cries grew softer as her father picked her up and rested her on his bed and leaned over her, kissing her neck. "I love you baby girl." he said, biting down on her neck, drawing blood from her. _

_The door broke open from a fire jutsu and a couple dozen Shinobi ran in. They forced the Kazekage off the small girl. _

_Baki's eyes widened. He had __**never**__ expected to see Temari in that room. He picked her up, wrapping the sheet of the bed around her and brought her to her own room and put her down on her own bed, trying to stop her crying. _

_The Kazekage was knocked out and five female nurses and medical nin came to examen Temari. Thankfully, she hadn't been raped, she had just been banged up a bit, but otherwise was fine. She was afraid of her father and fell asleep from the traumatic experience not to long after. _

**- End Flashback - **

Temari came back to reality when she heard someone call her name. She looked up at Daiki and then smiled at him. "Hey." She stood up, put the small rag in her pocket, and put her over exaggerated fan inside of her obi so it was resting on her back.

"Want to go for a walk around the village?" She asked, smiling up at him. "I could really use a walk." She said, smiling. She didn't like doing nothing, and sitting down doing nothing for a long period of time made her tense. So she needed exercise to work out her muscles.

Daiki nodded. "I do." he said, waking beside the exotic sand princess towards the entrance to the village.. He didn't want this to look like a date, but most of the teams stayed away from the borders of the village and so did the council. So he was safe to walk around with her for a while.

He wasn't sure why she had asked him to do this, but he shrugged and figured it would be ok. It didn't mean anything and it was of pure innocence that he had asked him to do this. Right?

"Temari?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I want to ask you something." He said, watching her.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "What is it?"

—

A/N: A rather short opening to a rather odd story, but it will be a cute and random one.


	2. Remembrance

'**A Daughter's Council'**

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 2! I'm trying to update all my fan fics before I go on vacation. I'm going to an island and there is nothing to do there at all. My mom guesses there's no t.v. or internet, but I'm bringing my laptop to write and such. Hopefully I'll have updates on all my fan fics once more.

**Summary: **Temari gets into another fight with her father, and because of this, one of the council members are started to get concerned with her safety. A member of the Suna council steps out of bounds and started a relationship with a girl ten years younger than himself, forgetting the consequences of seeing the Kazekage's only daughter. What will he do when his lord finds out about his affair with one of Sand's most prized Genin?

[[ TemariXOC

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is own and copyrighted by Kishimoto.

**Dictionary**: _Yashamaru_ - Leader of Sand; Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara's father.

_San - _Mr. Or Mrs.

_Arigato - _Thank you.

—

Chapter 1:

Temari came back to reality when she heard someone call her name. She looked up at Daiki and then smiled at him. "Hey." She stood up, put the small rag in her pocket, and put her over exaggerated fan inside of her obi so it was resting on her back.

"Want to go for a walk around the village?" She asked, smiling up at him. "I could really use a walk." She said, smiling. She didn't like doing nothing, and sitting down doing nothing for a long period of time made her tense. So she needed exercise to work out her muscles.

Daiki nodded. "I do." he said, waking beside the exotic sand princess towards the entrance to the village.. He didn't want this to look like a date, but most of the teams stayed away from the borders of the village and so did the council. So he was safe to walk around with her for a while.

He wasn't sure why she had asked him to do this, but he shrugged and figured it would be ok. It didn't mean anything and it was of pure innocence that he had asked him to do this. Right?

"Temari?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I want to ask you something." He said, watching her.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "What is it?"

End Chapter 1:

—

He watched her, a bit unsure. "I just wanted to know why you asked me here is all..." He said, biting his lip.

Temari looked up at him, a bit shocked. "I.." She stammered. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you and get away from training for a little while. You can leave if you want." She told him, which was half of the truth. The other part of the truth was the fact that she had never been treated by a human being by anyone other than her sensei and brother. He had treated her like a person, not a princess, even though he called her by one.

He studied her expression and sighed. ANBU had taught him a lot. Suna had something like ANBU, it was almost the same as Konoha's and they did all of the same functions, sometimes they worked hand in hand. When he had been in ANBU, he learned to read expressions out of safety incase someone attacked or was thinking about it. He knew either she was lying or not telling him the whole truth.

She had walked in front of him and was leading herself through the village gates. The guards didn't even look up, knowing who she was by her title and strength. They continued reading at their post, waiting for somethign interesting to happen.

Daiki reached out and took Temari's hand. "Temari wait... I didn't mean to insult you. I could use some time off work and training as well, I just... wanted to know.. is all." He said, smiling at her sweetly to try and make her trust him a bit more. What else could he do? She seemed upset and inside of him, he wanted to change that.

He bit his lip watching her expression soften. His smile widened when she smiled back at him. He had no idea what to do now, but he'd figure it out. Her hand closed around his and the two of them walked out into the open desert.

He liked walking in the desert. Sure, it was hot, but it was also calming. It had that effect on him. He closed his eyes and then tilted his head up to take in the sun.

Temari was watching him. He was being rather odd at that moment. She loved the sun as well. She had a slightly bronze complection from being in the sun all day, but she wasn't as dark as he, no where near it. His skin had a dark bronze color to it, which made him appear majestic. The classic 'tall, dark, and handsome'.

She had to admit, he was rather attractive, but she knew how much older he was then her. He was at least 10 years older, maybe more. She smiled at him though. He was rather cute and it made her feel ten times better. He was sweet and she admired that. A quality none of the people around her possessed:

Baki had never really been nice to them. He looked out and protect them, and was far more of a father then their own had been, but... He was never much of someone to talk to, even though the sand siblings could depend on him for anything they needed or wanted.

**- Flash back - **

_Baki walked through the hall and heard a muffled sound in the adjoining room to the hall. He opened the door and saw Temari sitting in a closet her hands on her head, shaking it slightly. She was in her own room, but seemed to be in pain._

_Baki groaned and walked over to her. He picked up the small 4 year old girl and walked off with her. "What happened Temari?" He asked as they walked towards the small hospital room at the end of the hall. Injury in this house was common, so they had a room for medical treatment and almost all who entered and exited the house had some type of medical training. Some of it was simple, and included how to treat a faint or wrap an ace bandage. _

_Temari wiped her face and stared up at him. He seemed in a good mood. "Gaara..." She needed no explanation for her words. He already knew that, small as the demonic child was, he could and would inflict a great amount of damage in minimal blows, and quite often he would doze off to sleep and Shukaku would hurt those around him. _

_Baki looked over her body and found her wound. It was on her arm and was a small gash with sand around the wound. Living in Suna meant having sand in absolutely everything. It also meant getting used to it and just learning to accept it._

_Baki clean it out slightly and then wrapped it in white bandages and then picked her up and walked out of the room. Yashamaru cared for all the kids, and it wasn't his job to. He was a ninja and served the Kazekage. He was knew that he would one day be their sensei because of the trust the Kazekage rested on his shoulders. It was a lot of pressure, but he had always accepted anything necessary to protect Suna. Once he reached the small home Temari stayed in he put her down only to have Temari grab his hand. "Baki-san, Arigato..." She said, smiling at him. _

_Baki ruffled her blonde hair and then bent down to face level. "No problem kid. Stay out of trouble. And with that, he walked off and was gone. _

**- End Flash back - **

Kankurou was someone Temari could always talk or go to. And Temari was someone Kankurou could always go to. They where siblings, and in a way they where best friends and rivals. They fought a lot, they argued, they laughed together and they liked to mess around when training. They laughed and joked around, messing with Baki, using Kankurou's chakra manipulation techniques to get a few laughs at some other kids expenses. The targets where usually around their ages and liked to pick on Gaara when he wasn't around. Calling him a monster and such.

As frightening as Gaara could be, he was still their brother and they didn't intend to let anyone get away with picking on him, and very few of them did. Most where also afraid of Temari and Kankurou because of their father and their strength. It was almost like all of the sand siblings where isolated from everyone around them. Temari and Kankurou were feared for their relation and association with Gaara. They had been put on his team because everyone else was afraid of Gaara and no one wanted to be around him. His siblings however were used to dealing and living with him.

But it turned into a dull life. They pretty much lived together, they were always training or with each other, and they had one another's company. It was annoying sometimes, especially when they where in too close of quarters and bickered for no reason besides something to do.

**- Flash back - **

"_Kankurou!" Temari screamed, running through the house in a towel. "Where's my shampoo? I know you took it!" Kankurou was forever taking her stuff. He had been since they had been little kids. Like when to started to play with her make-up and never stopped. She sighed and pulled the towel tightly around her soaking frame. _

_Her whole body was starting to get slightly chilled. It was dark and cold where she was. Her teal eyes scanned around for her brother, finding nothing. She looked out the window and saw Gaara sitting on a ledge watching the moon. "Gaara, do you know where Kankurou is?" Temari asked, looking around to see if eh was hiding outside with Gaara._

_Gaara cold sky blue yes looked at her. He had been deep in thought and was a bit put off by her interruption. _

"_No." He said in his usual monotonic voice, uninterested and annoyed. "Now make yourself scarce." He had told her as she closed the window. _

_Her body erupted with goose bumps from the cold and she ran down the hall, going into Kankurou's room, finding him wiping his 'paint' off his face. "Hey Temari, nice towel." He teased, knowing it would make her mad. _

"_Shut up..." She said flatly. "Where's my shampoo.. You need to stop taking it damn it!" She yelled, swinging at him. _

_He ducked and then yawned and threw it to her, along with her conditioner. "Don't get so mad. It works really good, you should be flattered that I borrow it." he said, annoyed. _

_Temari glared at him and then punched him in the shoulder. "Ass..." She said, walking off back towards her room. _

**- End Flash back - **

Gaara on the other hand was different from everyone else in Temari's life. She stood up for him and would stand up for him around anyone who talked him down, but... she was in a way afraid of him. She'd never show weakness around him and she hated being around him sometimes. He was cruel and cold, but he had his moments where he could be sweet. Mainly when they had been smaller. Like how he had gotten his 'love' kanji tattoo on his forehead. He was small and even though he was colder from then on, he had been sweet once. He had been friendly and cute once. Temari missed that Gaara. She sighed and closed her eyes as got lost in thought of a memory of her youngest brother.

**- Flash back - **

_Temari's eyes grew heavy, and she leaned on the side of the couch, and the next thing she knew, a bright light was shining on her face. She opened her eyes and looked around. Gaara looked over to her, and Kankurou was asleep on the floor. _

_Temari walked over to Gaara, careful to avoid Kankurou's hands. She sat beside him and sighed, "You want to talk about it?" She asked, looking out the window with him. _

_He shook his head. He never really talked to anyone. She knew that it was easier to get him to talk at night. Temari sighed, "Gaara please. I want to know what happened…and what happened to your head?" She asked, rubbing her hand over the kanji letters._

"_It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it." He said, glaring at her, grabbing her hand. Don't touch it…" he warned. It hurt when she touched it. Not as much as his heart burned last night, but enough to make him back away from her._

_She closed her eyes and let out another sigh. "I'm sorry." She said, getting up. "Uncle usually woke us up around 9 or so. We have about an hour." She got up and went into her room, Gaara slowly coming after her._

"_Temari?" He asked, weary of what he said to her. He had never heard her say sorry to anyone except Kankurou, which was mainly because they where always fighting or arguing about something._

_She smiled sweetly at him, "Yes?" She asked him sweetly as she moved closer to him, taking his hand and bringing her to the kitchen. She looked up and smiled. They could eat whatever they wanted. Uncle wasn't there… but at the same time, they should be scared. She looked into the other room. She couldn't see Kankurou so she jumped up on the counter to see him. His arms and hair hid his face; but she knew he was asleep._

_She looked down at Gaara and slid down beside him. "You alright?" She asked him once more as she opened the fridge and pulled out a drink. It was water, but they lived in the desert. She walked over to Gaara and offered him a sip, but he pushed it away. Not that she blamed him, he had probably been awake all night and wasn't thirsty. The sand was a part of him; she doubted he got thirsty often. _

"_Do you want to talk?" She asked him, not as tired as last night. "I'll listen." She said, putting down the bottle of water and hugging him. "Please Gaara?"_

_His light demonic blue eyes met her teal ones. The shined slightly and he suddenly he burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder, muttering pieces of a sentence, cut of by his crying and shutters. All she could make out was a few words, which she could string together. "Uncle, Kazekage, kill, asked."_

_She sighed and hugged her father. She hated her father, and yet, no one seemed to realize how heartless and horrible he was. He killed his wife, doomed one of his children, and abused the rest. Kankurou feared him and always stayed away, Temari wasn't as afraid, she would stand up for her brothers in front of him, but with most other adults, she didn't really talk to. She hated people. She felt safe with her brothers, and she liked being with them more than anyone else. They where her only family._

"_What's so wrong with me?" He asked, as they sat on the floor, and she cradled him in her arms. _

_Temari looked down a her brother. He was so cute, so why did everyone fear him? He wasn't Shukaku that beast was only inside him, it didn't make him, and Gaara saved them all. At least, that's the way she saw it. The sand beast continuously attacked the village, and even though no one had Gaara's interesting in mind only their own, Temari could still remember their mother's pleas not to allow it._

"_It's not you, it's everyone else. They see you as the demon Shukaku, not as yourself. He lies inside you because of the psychopath you have for a father. Your mothers gone, your uncle was an alcoholic, and your siblings are lost in the deep hole the adults around us threw us in. We're lost down here with you Gaara. I'm sorry."_

_He looked up at her, and she ripped her shirt to wipe the tears from his face. "It's ok. We'll be alright. I promise." She said, after she finished. _

_He gave her a weak smile and they both got up and she sighed. The sun was up and they had about 15 or so minutes until Uncle would wake them. She closed her eyes and got up, "Come on Gaara. We've got stuff to do." _

**- End Flash back -**

And her father? He had always been a cold and emotionless figure in her life. He was never the parent she missed. He had to abuse his children to get passed the guilt he felt for himself. The guilt of knowing that a three year old had told him '_No_' and '_It's a bad idea!_'

He never listened, needless to say. He wished he had, and he had to sway the guilt by hatred. Only hated could fill the wound of losing his wife at the greediness of his own. He longed for her contact, her kiss, or even her smile. He should have prepared a sacrifice of another Shinobi. He should have done something, anything to ensure her survival...

Temari didn't really care about him. He was a jerk, a horrible man. A horrid husband, and a repulsive father. He had tried so many things to get Temari to trust him, and all ended in pain and ever more abuse. He was such a stupid and foolish man. He never truly understood power, Konoha, the tailed beasts, anything at all... it was sad, horrible and bad for the village as a whole.

Suna needed a new Kage.

Karura...

The mother of the sand siblings.

Temari always missed her mother. Her memories of the sandy haired woman where fleeting, but there was one thing she would never forget.

Kankurou was there, and was a baby, and she remembered it clearly. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

**- Flash back - **

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mommas gonan by a..." A beautiful woman sang to a small girl and a small infant, who was playing with a raddle in a small high chair. _

"_Mockingbird!" The girl said, finishing her mother's song for her. She giggled and continued to mix the cake batter around in the large cooking bowl. She and her mother were making cookies as her younger brother, Kankurou watched. _

_Hearing his mother's voice, he started to giggle as his hands hit the top of his highchair. "Goo!" He squeed, barely able to talk in sentences. "Momma!" he said, smiling up at the beautiful woman beside him. "Tema!" he said, looking at his sister._

_Temari climbed onto the table from the chair she was standing one and then laughed and took some of the batter onto her finger and held it in front of her younger brother. "Yummy." She said, showing it to him._

_He took her hand and put her finger in his mouth and sucked onto it. He clapped and then leaned forward. "More!" he said, giggling, and tapping the high chair top in front of him. _

_Karura laughed and picked up Kankurou and kissed his cheek. "How's my baby?" She asked as he clapped when his mother picked him up. She held him above her and then brought him down and kissed his forehead, raised him and tehn kissed him again. He giggled more and Temari walked over to her mother, back on the floor._

"_Mommy!" She said, smiling at the woman above her. "Sing again!"_

_Karura put Kankurou back into his high chair and picked up Temari and put her down on the chair she had been standing on. She started to cook again and smiled at the girl._

"_I'll only sing if you help me." she said after kissing her daughter's cheek. _

_Temari nodded. "Yes!" She said with a nod. "I'll help!" She told her happily. _

"_And if that mockingbird won't sing, then Momma's gonna buy you a...?" She asked, looking down at her daughter, waiting for the small blonde haired girl to finish the lyric she had been teaching her all that morning._

"_Diamond ring!" Temari sang gleefully, glad she knew the song her mother had been teaching her for almost 10 minutes. "Can I sing this time and you finish it?" temari asked, hugging her mother. "Please?"_

_Her mother nodded. "Sure if you think you can." She said, walking over to Kankurou who had just spilled food coloring all over his white highchair. She sighed and then went to clean it up as her daughter sang in her cute singing voice. _

"_And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Momma's gonna buy you a...?" She sang, looking at her mother, waiting for the response. _

"_A looking glass!" Karura sang, smiling at the small girl. _

_The presence in the room seemed to go cold as the Kazekage walked in. "What's with all the noise? I have paper work to do..." He scowled flatly. _

_He was the mess in the kitchen and was immediately annoyed with his wife. "Karura... Why is there such a mess, you better clean this up." he said, walking over to her. _

_Karura laughed. "We're making cookies, and I'll clean up the mess, I always do." She said, kissing his cheek. Her hand ran over her bulging stomach, where her third child lay dormant._

**- End Flash back -**

Temari smiled. Her father had been a lo sweeter than. She looked up at Daiki; he was so cute and so sweet. He was different from everyone else. He was a medical ninja and he tried to save her from her father. She remembered him being their. She took his hand as they walked and walked away from the village.

"I have something I want to show you." She told him with a smile. She wanted to show something she had found when she had left Suna after fighting with her father and Kankurou.

He nodded and walked with her. He looked around and then sighed and kept with her pace. They walked off and eventually came to a beautiful oasis. Temari smiled up at him as she lead him around the waterfall. "It's cool huh?" she asked, looking at him an smirking.

"I found it after a fight with my dad and brother." She said, smirking at him. "I love it here. It's so nice and cool here, it's not like the rest of Suna. Promise me not to tell anyone? This is my place, but it can be yours too." She told him as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. It was already noon and the sun was beating down on the two of them, making it hotter on all of Suna except were Temari and Daiki where. It was cool, and beautiful.

Daiki was in shock. He had never seen anything so beautiful as this oasis. He had lived in Suna all his life and had never seen this before. He was so glad he came with Temari. She deserved so much more than she got. He held her hand and walked over to the water side with her. He watched her take off her shoes and put her feet in the water. He smiled and watched her pull the fan from her back. She pulled her obi up and then walked off into the shallow waved, making sure her cloths didn't get wet.

"Why do you go to see your father is he fights every time you see him?" he asked, taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants on the shoes. He walked over to her once he had finished and took her hand.

Temari sighed and sat down on a rock and shrugged. "I don't know... he's my father and the Kazekage. I have to listen to him, I don't have a choice." She said honestly, knowing the harsh reality that she had to listen to the village leader.

She sighed and closed her eyes and then looked up at the clear blue sky. "What else can I do, Daiki? He runs the village, I am bound to listen to him, like the council." She said smiling at him.

He sighed and leaned back slightly. He let go of his pants and walked with her. They were in place and he knew they wouldn't fall or get wet. He sat down on the sand near where she was an dthen changed his mind and pulled off his pants so he was in his boxers. It was much easier that way and less hot.

Temari walked over to him and sat beside him. She smiled and told him everything. About her past, her father, his abuses, what he did to her, how often he abused her. She just needed someone to talk to. Someone to under stand her... That's al she wanted. She smiled at him and He smiled at her.

Her stories and his comforts took hours, and the sun was setting over the oasis. They where out fo the water as it getting chilly, as the sun went down out of sight. When it finally vanished, Temari and Daiki started to walk back to Suna, looking back at the place where Temari had confessed her life. She smiled and looked at the strong man beside her.

She smiled. "Thank for listening to me... I really needed just to tell and talk to someone. It meant a lot to me."

Daiki nodded and walked beside her, holding her hand in his. "No problem. You listened to some of my problems in return, and if ever you need me, you know the council lives in the building beside yours. I live in apartment 204... Come and find me of you need me."

Temari nodded confidently. "I will. Promise. Thanks so much." She said, putting her head on his shoulder. She had never been treated this way by a man. It made her stomach get filled with butterflies, and her heart soar. She didn't know how was going on with her. She was never like this. She smiled at him and he looked at her, returning her smile.

"I don't want him to hurt you anymore. You're too sweet for that." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I want to protect you."

—

A/N: Perhaps my analogy of cute in the last chapter was wrong? I also wanted to add my perspective of how she got along with everyone around her, which includes her siblings, sensei, and parents. This chapter was mainly background information and Temari and Daiki getting to know one another. And I apologize for how short this one is... The next one will be WAY longer. I hope...


	3. Revealed!

'**A Daughter's Council'**

**A/N:** I wanted to get more into the romance between Temari and Daiki, so I did a month time skip, but don't worry! Anything important that happened over the last month will be addressed in flashbacks.

**Summary: **Temari gets into another fight with her father, and because of this, one of the council members are started to get concerned with her safety. A member of the Suna council steps out of bounds and started a relationship with a girl ten years younger than himself, forgetting the consequences of seeing the Kazekage's only daughter. What will he do when his lord finds out about his affair with one of Sand's most prized Genin?

[[ TemariXOC

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is own and copyrighted by Kishimoto.

**Dictionary**:

—

_Chapter 2:_

Daiki nodded and walked beside her, holding her hand in his. "No problem. You listened to some of my problems in return, and if ever you need me, you know the council lives in the building beside yours. I live in apartment 204... Come and find me of you need me.

Temari nodded confidently. "I will. Promise. Thanks so much." She said, putting her head on his shoulder. She had never been treated this way by a man. It made her stomach get filled with butterflies, and her heart soar. She didn't know how was going on with her. She was never like this. She smiled at him and he looked at her, returning her smile.

"I don't want him to hurt you anymore. You're too sweet for that." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I want to protect you."

_End Chapter 2:_

—

Temari woke up and then groaned. She thought it was about 4 or 5 in the morning and then sighed. She always woke up hours too early. She opened her teal eyes and looked at her clock. She closed her eyes and rolled over to go to sleep. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed the ticking clock beside her.

"How is it 9:30?!" She yelled as she threw the clock against the wall, watching it break into 10 pieces. She then groaned that the alarm didn't go off at 6:30 like it was supposed to.

She ran out of her bedroom, pulling off her cloths as she ran into her bathroom that connected to her room. She had it because of the tree siblings, she took a shower most often and usually took a while because she loved soaking in the tub. But at this time, she had no time for that.

She turned on the hot and cold water, the cold more than hot, it was hot enough in the desert as it was. She finished taking off her cloths and then got into the shower and started to wash the sand and dust from the day before off her body. She really needed to start taking a shower before she went to bed. She washed out her short blonde hair quickly and got out and started to dry off.

She was supposed to have met Daiki almost two hours ago. She dressed herself in her lavender dress and tied her red obi around her waist and picked up her fan near her bed and ran off as she put it in her obi as she ran. She sighed and then something grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I don't think so Temari..." Came Kankurou's tired voice. "You're never at our meetings, you're always gone, and you never around anymore.. Where have you been going?" He asked, pulling her over to him.

Temari tried to pull away from her younger brother. "I don't have to answer to you, Kankurou, now let me go!" She said, struggling slightly.

"Now... I have somewhere I need to be." She told him as she tried to get away from him again. "Come on boy, let me go!" She said, punching him lightly.

He let her go out of mild surprise, not expecting her to hit him. "Come on Temari, we're close." he said, knowing they were closer then either of them were with Gaara.

"Temari please..." He said, pulling her closer to him again. "I'm worried about you..."

Temari laughed at him. "Kankurou, I can take care of myself." She said, smirking at him. "Really..." She said, sighing.

"This has been going on for a month now! You run off everyday and don't train with us, you need to come and train at least three days a week, otherwise you're going to get all weak and puny..." He grabbed his hand around her wrist again, holding her arm tighter and pulling her over to him.

"Temari, listen to me! Just do as I ask and tell me what's going on? It's dad isn't it?"

Temari groaned. "Kankurou, give it up, it's not dad it's nothing, trust me I just have somethign I need to take care of. I'll train tomorrow with you ok?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Promise ok?" She asked, smirking slightly.

He sighed and let her go. He started to walk off. "You better not break that promise to me." he said, smirking at her. "Otherwise you'll be turning into dad." He said, smirking at her.

Temari laughed again and then pulled of Kankurou's black hat and jumped off and ran into the village.

"Weak and puny huh!?" She asked laughing.

"I can still outdo you!" she called as she ran off. "Loser Kinky!" She teased stopping when he caught up.

She threw him his hat and then walked off. "I gotta go, I'm already late." She told him as she ran off.

Kankurou sighed and shook his head. Temari was up to something... and he had to figure out what it was to protect her. She may have been older than her, but it was still his job as her brother to protect her.

—

Temari ran off through the village and met Daiki at the gates and wrapped her arms around him, leaning up and kissing him. "Hey..." She said, smirking slightly.

A lot had happened in the last month. She trusted him like she had never trusted any other man in her life. She trusted him with her soul, her heart, and even her very fiber of her being.

Daiki smirked down at her and wrapped an arm around her. Over the past couple of weeks he had been training her himself, and being trained by a member of the SUna council was much more impressive then being taught be a sensei.

Baki had been made a member of the council recently, but he wasn't a close member and was more of a body guard then anything else due to his brute strength.

She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. He leaned down to her face wrapping one of his strong arms around her waist, bracing her into the kiss. "Hey you..." He said, smirking at her.

"That's all you've got to say to me?" She asked, wrapping both her arms around his neck. "Hey you?" she quoted him.

Daiki smiled at her and bent down, kissing her lips with more force then before, pushing her backwards slightly. He couldn't help but feel this way with her. She meant so much to him. She was like a goddess. She was perfect and acted more mature then any girl her age or any girl his own age for that matter. She was breathtaking and was a great kisser in addition to that fact. He loved it. She was perfect for him. Perfect...

Temari returned his kiss, pushing her lips into his. "I love you." She told him once they had broken the kiss. She smiled and he wrapped his other arm around her and bent down to rest his forehead against hers. She was so beautiful in comparison to all other kunoichi. It amazed him.

"Come on.. I want to go for a walk." He said, taking her hand and walking off with her. "I love you more than anything." He told her as he pulled her outside the village. IN all honesty, that was the first time they had ever kissed inside of it, unless they had been inside a room behind a locked door.

Daiki wasn't stupid. If he pressured her into anything, or had sex with her before she turned 18, he would be executed or go to prison. No trial would be held. An affair with the Kazekage's daughter was an instant injection, not exceptions, no begging or pleading would or other such actions would prevent his death.

He knew this, she knew this. He knew he could wait three more years to touch her as a woman, not as the girl she was now. But she aimed to make him happy, which made him question her motives, but recalling his mother's once wise words;"Love makes you do stupid things..."

Which brought daiki to realize that Temari would do anything for him, and as much as that made him feel good about himself, he was unsure whether it was a good idea or not. He smiled slightly, at the thought of her being able to please him, but the thought soon faded when he realized that she was too young for anything to go on sexually between the two of them. He sighed and kissed the back of her hand as they walked, closing his eyes as he did so. He reopened them as he lowered her hand, their fingers still intertwined.

Temari looked up at him once more. He seemed concerned, different, and even... upset about something. "Have I done something to make you mad?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek. "I'm sorry..." She said, not meaning to upset him. She didn't know what she did, but all her life all she had ever been able to do was make the men around her angry.

"Temari you didn't do anything, I'm just thinking..." He said, kissing her forehead. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about us and your dad..." he said, smiling at her once more. "I mean... let's face it. He finds out, the penalty is death, right?"

Temari's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. "Daiki!" She said, pulling away form him. "No I can't now... I can't let you..."

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He held her in his arms for a few minutes before he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Temari... calm down, it's ok. I love you, As long as nothing happens, I'll be fine. We just need to hide it from him until you turn 17 or 18, ok?" He asked, looking down at the desert beauty in his arms.

Temari nodded. "Right..." She said, smirking up at him. "Thanks... I needed that. If I freak out again, slap me." She said, used to talking to her brothers, both of whom would hit her if she told them to.

Gaara usually needed a reason, but Kankurou would do it if he was bored or to get her attention. Kankurou and Temari had the funniest sibling rivalry. All they ever wanted was to be acknowledged. And for that, they would do anything, including fight one another for their father's pleasure.

Kankurou and Temari had always fought a lot, but they always sorted it out somehow and get over it. Usually all Temari had to do was put Karasu near a pencil sharpener threaten to grind him up in a saw mill. Which, she had almost done once.

Temari didn't look it, but she was incredibly strong and had a strong pair of legs from running and fighting. She could run almost a mile in behind Kankurou and still beat him in the end. He sucked at close combat, which is why he used puppetry. He was much better then Temari at chakra control, which is what made him a bit better to train with because he could help with her using smaller amounts of chakra, and she could help teach him how to kick some ass when he needed to fight at close range.

Shaking his head Daiki kissed her lips once more. "No Temari.. I'd never strike you." he said, in all honesty, he never wanted to hurt her. He loved her more than anything. He didn't want to ever cause her pain like her so called father did. He read every incident report which included Temari and her father, and they all disgusted him, but none more than the one where he tried to force himself on her.

That horrified him. How drunk do you have to be to find your ten year old daughter to be attractive? He sighed and then shook his head. Temari didn't have the best childhood, but he knew he could make her future perfect. He could protect her. He could make her all better. He could perfect her life and her life style. He loved her more than anything. He could jump in front of a war for her; without a second thought.

He looked at her. She was looking forward, away from him. She had a smile on her face, and she seemed happy. She had gone through so much. It wasn't fair. To her, to her siblings, to anyone.

He care for her, he loved her like no other man could, would, or was allowed to. He sighed and pulled her into him, holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead and then smiled at her. "I love you Temari... more than you will ever know." he told her as he closed his eyes and stopped walking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down, kissing her gently.

Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and back and leaned up to kiss him back. Temari was tall for a girl, but she was older then her siblings, and that perhaps had something to do with it. She leaned up more and pushed her lips into his more. Her eyes grew wide as she felt something pass over her lips. It was his tongue. She smiled and opened her mouth, allow him to kiss her however her wanted.

—

Kankurou put his hat back on his head, hiding his shabby brown hair that made him look to much like his father. He, of all the siblings inherited the looks of their father. Temari looked like their mother, or somewhat like her. She was blonde like her mother's side, right? Temari also had beautiful green eyes like their mother's side of the family. She wished she had purple like their mother, but she didn't get that gift.

Gaara the same thing, light green eyes that could read the soul. His hair was a mixture of blonde and brown, and had created a one of a kind red color that symboled for his want for blood and lust for death and suffering. He was strong, bold, and quite defensive. If someone even looked at him the wrong way, they were dead.

Kankurou walked over to Gaara. Baki was always on time, but for some reason, he had a meeting and told them the day before that he would be late, so Gaara and Kankurou were still at home until the meeting would be over an hour later.

In ass honesty, Kankurou was scared for Temari. He knew she was running off with someone, but who it was he had no idea. He figured it was some girl she had made friends with and the two of them had better things to do then waist their time with their siblings. But Temari was starting to come home later and later, and seeing as their father didn't care anything about any of them, it worried Kankurou that Temari would do something stupid with someone. He trusted her, but he had a hard time trusting anyone else, and it made him worry about her more.

They were brother and sister, and for years hey had been best friends. They still were, right? I mean... She wouldn't just go and replace him... Could she? Would she?

He groaned and then sat down in one of the chairs and turned on the t.v., looking for something to watch that would provide some entertainment for the next hour before he had to go train once again, with only Gaara. He was kind of put off and scared, like he had been for the past month.

Baki wasn't stupid. He would train them, but never make them fight against one another, because Kankurou would surely die. He sighed and then looked over at his younger brother as he walked into the room. He seemed neutral, as usual, not feeling a thing to thinking anything at all.

Kankurou had no idea what to say to him. "Hey... Gaara?" he asked, trying to get his little brother's attention. He was afraid of him, ad being killed, but he wasn't afraid of talking to him. It was odd, but it was just the facts of life. Kankurou couldn't be afraid to talk to his own brother, right?

Gaara's cold eyes turned towards him. "Hm?" he asked, not wanting to speak as he got something to eat in the kitchen, the room right next to the living room where Kankurou was relaxing.

Kankurou gulped. "Ha-Have you noticed any changes in Temari? Lately?" he questioned, not wanting to upset Gaara. He could tell he wasn't in the best mood. He must have had a bad 'hunt' as Kankurou called it. He was forced to be awake all the time and wasn't able to sleep because of the sand beast Shukaku. So when he went out at night, Kankurou called it being on the 'hunt' for his next victims and a source of blood to coax the demonic sand within his gourd. It comforted him, and made it easier for Gaara to cope with everything around him.

Gaara shrugged it off. His gourd wasn't on his back, and he was just walking around in his normal cloths, but his sand was still around his body incase he got hurt or attacked. It was a habit he had made. Always keep a bit of sand with you. Not that he had much choice in the matter. The sand was always around his body regardless.

He sat down on the couch, his eyes wandering to the television and whatever trailer trash Kankurou had put on. He got bored and then looked at his brother and seemed to give him some attention. He thought about the question he had asked, running it over in his own mind and then his lips parted and he spoke.

"Yes... She seems... happier."

What Gaara said was true. Temari did seem happier than usual. She seemed carefree almost bliss like. And with the sand siblings, that just didn't happen. They were never miserable, they had ever luxury and comfort they could want, hey never went hungry, but with the abuse of their father, it wasn't as if it was the best life. But it was something, and it was better then some of the other lives in Suna. The homeless people, the hungry, the poor... Yeah they had it pretty good.

"Yeah..." Kankurou responded. "But still... it's worrying me I mean–"

"It bothers you that our sister is happy?" Gaara interjected.

"She's happy, leave her alone. She doesn't need you being a pain in the ass. It will end just like the time you called her a boy." Gaara seemed bemused by the thought.

Kankurou shuttered. Temari had cracked her fan over him and fractured two ribs. He, of course, was just kidding, but he didn't mean to insult her like that. She was quite masculine. Sure she had curves, breasts, but she was incredibly strong, her weapon weighs almost 100 pounds.

If Temari was here she could correct him in saying; "Kankurou you idiot! It weighs exactly 98 pounds, get it right..."

Kankurou sighed and shook his head. "Gaara it's not the fact I don't want her to be happy, it's the fact that she's ditching us for someone else..." He said, looking at him.

Gaara wasn't one to speak, but the felt like he could trust Kankurou more then anyone else, and he felt like continuing the conversation so he spoke once more.

"She likes someone more then us..." he said, his attention taken in by a preview for some type of gory and horrendous move that Gaara was into. "Big deal."

Kankurou sighed and looked at the t.v. He knew Gaara would never understand the closeness of a bond between two siblings. He never had that and he would kill his siblings before going with his lust for blood. It made Kankurou mad. Temari and himself meant nothing to Gaara and they had grown to fear more then respect him. He sighed again and then looked up at the ceiling. "You wouldn't understand..."

The commercial ended and Gaara opened his can of soda and took a sip from it. It was strawberry, his favorite. "Why wouldn't I understand?" he questioned, not even bothering to look at him.

"Because you've never been close to anyone." Kankurou answered honestly. "I mean... you push everyone away, you care about no one but yourself, and being nice to another being would never cross your mind. You don't care about Temari or I, so I don't even know why I asked you..." he said, laying down on the couch.

His words cut deep into Gaara's already stone heart. Hearing his own brother talk to him in such a way did hurt some part of him. His siblings were always nice to him, and it was just now that he realized it was out of fear, not love. Something he had always wanted for himself to heal the wounds of his heat.

Gaara turned to face him. "I think I understand... why are you so worried about her then?" he asked, trying to understand his brother's concern.

"No, I said it was nothing, You don't understand, never mind." Kankurou said angrily.

"I said _tell me_." Gaara said coldly, his eyes narrowing at his elder brother as sand started to come from his gourd.

Kankurou gulped and then went on."It's like there's someone else in her life that's ten times more important..." he said, looking over at him.

Gaara took another sip out of his soda. "Sounds like you're saying she's in love." he said, turning his head to look at his elder brother, as he remembered what Yashamaru had told him so many years before.

Both their eyes widened and they got up and ran two their rooms. . Gaara went into his room, picking up his gourd and putting the it over his head, making sure it was snug on his back and wouldn't fall or move too much.

Kankurou got his puppet, Karasu and put him on his back, wrapped in bandages, which he had done the night before. He met up with Gaara and then ran off with him as fast as he could.

"Where do you think she went?" Gaara asked, looking around. Sand came form his gourd and went to the ground, finding Temari's chakra and then shooting off after it, making a path for them to follow.

"Since when did you learn to do that?!" Kankurou asked as he followed the trail with his younger brother, his arms trailing behind him as he did so.

Gaara moved his lips to reveal something like a smile. "Practice..." he told him as he looked forward. "Just remember that when you run of one day and I need to find you. I _will_ find you." he told him as they reached the gates.

"She left?!" Kankurou almost yelled as they started to run once more. "Damn this sucks.. She could be half way to Konoha by now..."

"We just attacked Konoha, I doubt she's going there." Gaara remarked.

"It was just an expression." Kankurou said smirking at him. He had never before gotten along with Gaara, was this the beginning of a transformation from a demon to an actual person he wouldn't be afraid to be around? He smirked and then looked at Gaara and then looked at the mid morning sun.

They ran a bit faster to keep up with the trails of Gaara's sand. It moved quickly, and seeing as sand was everywhere, they had to go fast to differentiate Gaara's sand from the rest of the sand. Kankurou was starting to get hot and sweaty from all the running they were doing, not to mention he was in a black jumpsuit and it was well over 100 degrees. Living in the desert had it's good points though.

They weren't important at this moment, but it had it's good points.

"She's close. I can sense her chakra now." Gaara said, looking up suddenly from his sand. "And I know this other chakra from somewhere..." he said, narrowing his eyes into the sunlight, to try and see the outline of his sister and another figure.

—

Temari stopped. She was taught to sense upcoming chakra and she could sense her brother's. Both of them. She broke the kiss with Daiki and then turned around. She saw a black flash and her eyes widened. "Daiki go..." She said, pushing him away from her. "I don't want me brother's to see you. Kankurou will never let me hear the end of it." She told him as she pulled out her fan.

Daiki took her hand and then kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later. But I like that someone in your family cares for you." He said, smiling at her.

Temari smirked. "They don't care, Gaara is just Gaara, and Kankurou thinks it's his job to protect me. It's like he thinks he's older. Now go."

Daiki released her and then vanished quickly. He didn't want to get caught, there was a chance that Kankurou or Gaara would tell the Kazekage of his relationship with Temari, and he didn't want the guilt of his death on her shoulders.

Temari looked at them as they arrived and tilted her hips to the side, her fan resting on the ground, her hand across it lazily. "Can I help you?" She asked, in a deep and annoyed tone. "I told you I'd train with you tomorrow didn't I?" She asked, stepping towards Kankurou.

"Yeah I know..." he said, looking around. "Who are you with?" He asked, trying to see behind his thin sister, even though there was no one there. "Who were you with?" He asked, walking up to her and taking her arm into his hand.

Temari punched him and pulled away. "What is your problem! Kankurou, I'm 15, you're 14, I can take care of myself, I've been taking care of the three fo us since Yashamaru was killed. I know how things work, and I know how to kick some ass. I don't need a babysitter!"

Kankurou squeezed her arm. "Temari I'm just worried about you! You'd tell me who you were with unless there was something wrong with it! That's why I'm worried, ok?"

Temari scoffed. "No it's because you're _just_ like that!" She yelled. "You don't want me to be happy and you want to control me!"

Kankurou hit her as hard as he could, making her fall to the ground, sand going everywhere. "I'm NOTHING like dad!"

"You just did the exact same thing he would have." Temari remarked holding her face with her right hand, one of her eyes closed from the pain. "I hate you!" She yelled, standing up and opening her fan, bending down and swirling it beside her, causing her to vanish like she displayed in her fight with Tenten.

Gaara walked beside Kankurou. "Just leave her alone.." He said, having been slightly changed since his meeting with Naruto. He was starting to understand friendship and the happiness it could bring. Or at lest trying to. He looked forward to see her running off in the distance. She could only go so far.

Kankurou nodded. "I just know she's doing something she shouldn't is all." He said, looking down at his younger brother. "I know she's going to get hurt."

—

Temari ran into her room and slammed the door. She was covered in sand from when Kankurou punched her, causing her to fall into it. She sighed and picked up her phone. She locked her door and put the key right under the it. She picked up her phone and called Daiki to come to her room, sneaking in and relocking the door behind him. She needed someone to talk to and she needed to find away to get Kankurou to leave her ass alone.

Daiki picked up his phone and agreed to me there in ten minutes. He was with the Kazekage and had some business to attend to.

—

"Who was that?" The Kazekage asked coldly once Daiki had hung up the phone.

"Kazekage-sama!" He said, bowing. "I apologize! It was my girlfriend, and it won't happen again."

The Kazekage pondered this for a moment and then nodded. "Go on then. I don't need you that badly. Send in Baki to take notes for me. Seems she needs you more than I. Also I want to see Kankurou, now." he said, walking off.

Daiki nodded and then saw Kankurou and Gaara return. "Kankurou-dono." he said, looking over at him. "Kazekage-sama requests to see you." he said, walking by him, not wanting to make eye contact, knowing temari was mad because of somethign they did or said to her. "Immediately!"

Kankurou nodded and walked off. He went into his father's study as Gaara returned to the small apartment the three of them shared.

Kankurou walked over to his father's desk to see the chair facing towards the window. He couldn't see his father, but he knew he was displeased. "Yes father?" he asked, being careful not to make any sudden movements.

The chair turned, and proving Kankurou right, the Kazekage had a foul look on his face. "Tell me something, Kankurou. Why has Temari been skipping training?" he asked, knowing how close the two were.

Kankurou sighed. "In all honesty, I wish I knew. She was with someone today out in the desert. I think she's in love and doesn't want anyone to know." he said, not realizing what his meant or who he had just told the truth to.

The Kazekage's expression remained unchanged, but he was deeply enraged. No one would ever touch his daughter. Not while he was alive anyway... His eyes narrowed and he looked at Kankurou. "Go to her. Tell her I want to talk to her. Now..." He demanded of his eldest son.

Kankurou bit his lip. "She's locked herself in her room. I'll tell her a little alter when she's calmed down. I kind of, yelled at her and made her fell bad. Is that ok? She promised to train with us again."

The Kazekage nodded. "Good job Kankurou, did she cry?" he asked, feeding off of the pain of woman.

Kankurou shook his head. "No..."

"Very well my son, you may go." He said, waving him off. "I want her in here by no later than 8 p.m tonight."

Kankurou nodded and left. He leaned against the wall as Baki walked past him. What the hell did he just do?

He walked off down the hallway and saw somethign go into his sister's room. He knew it wasn't their father, and it wasn't Temari. Temari didn't have brown hair, and she sure as hell was not that tall. He sighed and walked closer, seeing the door close. This was him! The guys she was with! He put his ear against her door and listened for Temari.

—

Temari went into her bathroom, glad to find that Kankurou hadn't stolen anything from her - case in point - her shampoo which he loved to take and use on his own frizzy hair. She pulled off her cloths. She needed a shower. Daiki would be there in a while, she had time for a quick, one right? She sighed and got into the shower, turning it on, letting the water stream down her body, washing off the sand. She turned up the hot water and got her loofa to wash off the sand with her body wash. She let the suds stream over her skin and started to fell better.

She need to check the punch on her face. She didn't want it to bruise. It was the only reason to even had make up. To hide the bruises her father gave her, he liked to hit her face. It was unknown to her why, he just did. It was like branding her, making her a way of making her realize how worthless he thought she really was.

She sighed and finished letting the water stream over her body, not bothering to wash her hair. She just wet it. She didn't really have time to shower fully, so she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She picked up a white towel and wrapped it around her wet frame and walked out of the room and stopped in the doorway.

"You're early..." She said, smiling at him. She walked over to him and hugged him, closing her eyes. "I missed you..." she said, sighing slightly.

Daiki walked away from the door, forgetting to lock it. It's not that he didn't want to. It's just that comforting Temari was more important to him at the moment. He loved her, he'd do anything for her. He ran his hand down her wet cheek and then sighed. "Why is you're cheek bruising?" He questioned. "Who hit you?"

"I got into a fight with Kankurou.. I'll be fine. Forget about it." She said, smiling at him.

—

Kankurou's eyes widened when he heard the shower turn off and the door open. He heard her hug him and then his voice. He knew that voice too... but where?! He groaned silently and then leaned into the door more. Her voice was muffled, he wanted to hear what was going on. He wanted to hear her say his name, he needed to know who was with his sister. He wanted to know why she all of a sudden was forgetting about everything around her. Temari wasn't like that. She had always thought Kankurou and Gaara were the most important things in her life, along with training and getting stronger, and now those things meant nothing to her? And just for this piece fo trash who was only interested in her because she was the Kazekage's daughter? Never... he'd kill him if he got the chance. If he broke her heart...

—

Temari sighed and then held him closer to her, forgetting about the towel she was in, and the fact it was becoming slightly sheer from the fact she was wet. She loved him, and he made her forget everything around her. He made her feel lighter than air, which was something only training did for her. She wanted to be with him forever, and she'd do anything for that. She wanted to be normal. Be in a normal relationship, to be without an overbearing father...

Daiki kissed her and wrapped his arms around her back. "Temari it's ok..." He said, rubbing her back gently. "Really I love you, it will all be ok." He said, closing his eyes and just holding her in the center of the room. He didn't care if she was wet, if she was injured, if she cried, what she wore, or what other's thought of them and their relationship. He just wanted to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her, to be with her.

Temari smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him as hard as she could. She knew he meant everything he said. He always did. She knew in her heart he could and would take care of her, and even take her away from her father.

—

Kankurou leaned into the door more, putting his hand on the handle to steady himself. He turned it accidently and the door opened, causing him to wipe out, falling on his side and then looking up at his sister's almost naked body and Daiki.

His eyes widened, Temari broke the kiss in shock and then yelled Kankurou's name in a tone of clear death, warning him to get lost.

—

**A/N:** Yes! Finally Chapter 3! Lol, I hope you liked it. Another cliffe. Sorry guys :P But I've been having fun with cliffe's lately, as I'm sure you've noticed if you read more than one of my stories. Well I hope to update Sugar and Wine Next, that's my goal I'm already a few pages into it, but I wanted to wrap this one up.


	4. Discovery!

'**A Daughter's Council'**

**Chapter 4:** Dicovery

**A/N:** Yay! I'm updating all my fic's this weekend. Or at least I'm going to try. is trying to find anything to keep her from doing Spanish homework Anyway, this chapter takes a few steps forward, and brings out a more dark side of Kankurou and Temari's relationship. And, NO I'm not a fan of sandcest. I've read a few fics on it, and no.. not for me thanks...

**Summary: **Temari gets into another fight with her father, and because of this, one of the council members are started to get concerned with her safety. A member of the Suna council steps out of bounds and started a relationship with a girl ten years younger than himself, forgetting the consequences of seeing the Kazekage's only daughter. What will he do when his lord finds out about his affair with one of Sand's most prized Genin? ((Temari X OC))

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is own and copyrighted by Kishimoto.

**Dictionary**:

**.Chapter 3.**

Daiki kissed her and wrapped his arms around her back. "Temari it's ok..." He said, rubbing her back gently. "Really I love you, it will all be ok." He said, closing his eyes and just holding her in the center of the room. He didn't care if she was wet, if she was injured, if she cried, what she wore, or what other's thought of them and their relationship. He just wanted to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her, to be with her.

Temari smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him as hard as she could. She knew he meant everything he said. He always did. She knew in her heart he could and would take care of her, and even take her away from her father.

—

Kankurou leaned into the door more, putting his hand on the handle to steady himself. He turned it accidently and the door opened, causing him to wipe out, falling on his side and then looking up at his sister's almost naked body and Daiki.

His eyes widened, Temari broke the kiss in shock and then yelled Kankurou's name in a tone of clear death, warning him to get lost.

**.End Chapter 3.**

"KANKUROU!" Temari yelled, picking up her fan beside her bed and then crashing it over the head, in annoyance. She heard noises outside her room and dragged Kankurou out of the doorway, and then closed and locked the door, leaning against it. She started to panic. If she was caught with Daiki; he'd be screwed.

Temari started t panic. "Daiki go hide in my bathroom!" She said, realizing he could hide in the joining room. She unlocked the door and then made sure Kankurou was close to it when it flew open and Baki stood there with three other members of the Suna council.

Temari blushed a darker color as everyone stared at her wet and almost visible body. She was on the verge of screaming again, when Baki cleared out the room, shouting something about killing them. She sighed in relief as he picked up Kankurou and walked out of the room, but stopped to look at her.

"You better be training tomorrow. Otherwise I'll hunt you down myself." he said as he left the room, closing the door.

Temari went into the bathroom. Her bedroom window was small, and didn't open because of the sand storms that often passed through Suna. Otherwise, she would have told him to just go out of it, but this wasn't Konoha. She sighed and then hugged him, closing the bathroom door. She didn't care if he saw her like this, she loved him, and she was his world.

"I think you should get dressed." Daiki said, smiling at her. I really do." he said, chuckling slightly. "I don't want any more surprises." he said, kissing her forehead. He walked out into her room with her as she picked up a set of cloths and then smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him and let out a small sigh.

"I'll always love you..." She said, smirking at him. She let him go and then walked into the bathroom. She finished drying off, dressed and then let out a small sigh and pick up a brush and walked out of the room. She saw him looking at some of her things, and she walked over to him and stood beside him.

He wrapped an arm around her and then kissed her cheek. He slowly went down and started to kiss at her neck, and then undid the top buckle of her shirt, as he pulled down the fishnet that lined her shoulders. He pushed her into a bare wall and lost control of his body. He loved her, he was attracted to her. She was woman, not the girl everyone seemed to think she was. He felt her arms wrap around he saw that as permission to keep going.

Temari's eyes widened slightly, she never expected him to do this. She thought he wanted to wait. They had talked about ti once or twice, a while back. About a week or so. But.. Whenever they talked about intimacy, not only did Temari get extremely flustered, but... they talked about waiting until she was at least 17 or 18. Preferably a while from now...

She was 16, and even though she had taken care of herself and her siblings her whole life, she wasn't viewed as a woman. She was still a teenager; a child; a girl; something useless for anything other then having children at a later age.

Temari looked down at him and then pushed him back. "Daiki..." She said, looking up at him. "No... not now." She said, knowing Baki would be back to talk to her sooner or later.

Daiki nodded and released her. He didn't want to go far with her, he just wanted her to know he loved her. He sighed and then kissed her cheek. "I need to go. I have business to attend to." He walked out of the room and smiled at her. "I love you, Temari-chan." He said, smiling and taking off before he was seen in the place he should never be.

Temari smiled at him and then sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back to a few days before. Daiki had been so sweet and romantic, she knew she had live with him for the rest of her life. She had to. She loved him; and he loved her. In all honesty, she would die for him.

**.Flash Back. **

Temari smiled and then looked up at the moon and stars. She was on the roof of the small three bedroom apartment she shared with her siblings, looking around Suna, trying to calm herself down. She had met with her father once again that day. He didn't hurt her, he just went into telling her how useless she was. How she was a disgrace, and needed to stop slacking off. He didn't see the reason for her to take almost three weeks off her training. She was growing weak, dependant, and even more of a woman then he wanted her to be. He wanted her to be strong, a warrior, but he wanted to be able to control her power.

Temari stood there in took in all that he said; not starting a fight with him. She didn't want to start one this time, she just thought of Daiki and how much he loved her. How much he respected her, and how much he could do to make what her father did wrong, right.

She sighed and leaned over the railing, looking over the deserted deserts around her. Kankurou had just went down back into the house to bed, and now Temari was there alone.

She felt something wrap around her waist and she smiled and leaned into Daiki's strong chest. He pulled her backwards, into the shadows and then kissed her cheek and neck a few times.

"How's my sand angel?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "Because I missed her all day."

Temari smiled up at him and then kissed his cheek. "I missed you too, and I'm no angel..." She said, laughing slightly. "Trust me..."

Daiki laughed. "Oh yes you are!" He told her, kissing her cheek and holding her close to him. "I love you, and you're my angel. Someday you'll be my wife."

Temari blushed as she looked up at him. "Yeah..." she said, kissing his cheek, and turning to face him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his lips roughly.

He returned the kiss and let his arms creep around her firm waist. He loved her, and he meant what he had said. He was going to marry her, no matter the cost.

**.End Flashback.**

—

Kankurou woke up and then rolled over and opened his eyes, holding his head in pain from Temari hitting him. He looked around and say nothing, but he knew were he was. He in Baki's room. He sat up and then walked out of the living room. He knew Baki had been summoned to see his father, so he just got something to drink and stayed there, knowing Baki would want to talk to him later on.

Kankurou put his head down and not to long afterward, fell back asleep. He had no idea why but he was exhausted. He smirked in his sleep, rolled over, and almost fell off the couch.

Baki came back and shook Kankurou. Brown hues opened and Kankurou looked up at Baki and smirked. "Hey sensei." He said, wiping drool off his mouth and getting up for the remainder of the night. It was about seven thirty or so and he yawned.

"Baki-sensei... I need to talk to you about something.." Kankurou said sitting up. "I... I think Temari's in trouble..." He said, biting the inside of his cheek. He was worried about her. He didn't want her to get her heart broken, or for him to hurt her, or for her t be disappointed in men once more. All the men around her had hurt her in one way or another, which included himself, Baki, Gaara, everyone.

For some reason, it seemed to be entertaining for men around this sand kunoichi to hurt her, why? Kankurou had no idea, but he hated it. Sure, he and Temari would get into physical altercations. Sure, he had given her a bloody lip, and he had given her a black eye, and she had given him a wack to the testicles with her fan, but they always forgave one another, and they never did it to kill or with the intentions of hurting one another badly. They just did it because they were together so much, they got sick of seeing one another's faces.

Temari's words rung in his head. "You're just like dad..."

Out of the three siblings, Kankurou looked the most like the Kazekage. Temari looked like their mother, Gaara had looks all his own, but Kankurou was almost identical and the frightening part to him was, if he became the next Kazekage, what would people think of him then? The Kazekage was appointed the same was in Suna as in Konoha. By strength, not by legacy.

Kankurou shook his head and completely missed what Baki had asked him. He felt a hand get placed on his shoulder and he stopped with his rapid head movements and looked up.

"Kankurou what is it?" He repeated, and rephrased slightly from his earlier statement. Baki sat down beside him and then looked into his dark green eyes. Something was defiantly wrong.

"What's going on with Temari?" Baki questioned him sympathetically, thinking this had something to do with the Kazekage.

Kankurou sighed. "I... I'm not sure." He said, looking out the small window across the room.

"It's complicated, I hate it, but I'm worried about her, really bad..." He said, back at his sensei.

Baki looked out the window for a brief moment and then back at Kankurou. "You need to tell me..." He told him simply. "Everything."

—

Temari went into her father's room after having another guard coming to get her. "Baka, Kankurou.." She said to herself more than anyone else.

"Forget to tell me important things." She said as she walked off towards the Kazekage's office. She was nervous now... Did he know? Did Kankurou tell him or something? She sighed and then walked inside. As much as she hated to say it, she had to trust Kankurou with not telling anyone. He was her brother, and he'd understand that she was in love, right?

She didn't tell him anything, but by her kissing Daiki, that spoke wonders, right?

"You, are late." The kazekage uttered, quiet annoyed with her. He hated tardiness, and didn't tolerate it with anyone, especially his children.

"Yes but Kankurou never..." Temari tried to say.

"Silence!" He yelled. "Stop making piteous excuses. I hate excuses." He said, narrowing his eyes as he turned his chair to face her. His dark brown eyes fixed on hers and stayed there. He didn't look away, nor could he. Her face so resembled her mother in his eyes. The woman he loved, the woman he had killed.

Temari's eyes narrowed. "I'm not making excuses I'm telling you the truth! Kankurou never told me I was supposed to come and talk to you!" She half yelled at him, forgetting the number one rule.

Never show any emotion.

He got up form his chair and walked over to her, circling her like a vulture, feeding off of the dead fumes of it's prey. "What was that my daughter?" He questioned her, putting a cold hand on her shoulder. His body was always cold to the touch, despite how hot it always was in Suna. He moved around her more, letting his hand fall back to his side.

Temari's whole body tensed. She didn't know what to do now. She had shown him angry, an emotion he hated above everything else. He hated angry, especially coming from her because when she was young she greeted him with nothing but anger.

**.Flashback. **

"Kill him, fast, but make it well done." the kazekage ordered of his many assassins. "The first one to bring me back proof of Gaara's death will be the one who shall receive the reward." He said, happily.

"Go.. You have 12 hours..." He told them smirking darkly to himself.

–

Temari sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Kankurou turn off the t.v and come in here and help me!" She demanded of her younger brother. "NOW!" She said, picking up one of the five hundred remotes they had and turning off the t.v.

Kankurou looked back at her. "HEY!" He yelled, running in the kitchen and trying to take the remote from her instead of using the one beside him, knowing she'd just turn it off again.

He slammed her into the counter, her back pushing into it as he pressed his smaller body against hers and then trying to reach the remote as she held it over her head.

"Little Kanky is too small!" She teased, laughing at him cruelly.

"Help me make dinner and then I'll let you watch t.v." She told him, annoyed that he did nothing to help her at all.

Ever since Temari was six all she had ever done was take care of her brothers. She did their laundry, cooked, cleaned, and stopped Kankurou from crying when he had a nightmare, stayed up at night with Gaara when he didn't want to be by himself, and did anything else a mother had to do.

Kankurou punched her harshly in the stomach and watched her fall to her knees. She cried out and then looked likes he was about to cry.

Her stomach had always been in her weak spot, ever since she was a small child, the first thing injury she had ever gotten was to her stomach, she had been kicked there by her father when she was two. That was the first time he had ever struck her, and all because she spilled her orange juice on one of his scrolls.

Kankurou dropped to his knees beside her and took her hand. "Te-Temari?" he asked, moving some of he blonde hair from her face. Usually it was tied back, but she had just gotten out of the shower, so it was down and quite damp.

"Ju-just go.." she said, coughing. "Never mind, I don't need any help." She said, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from her aqua-green eyes.

Kankurou took the remote from the floor and turned the t.v. back on, listening to her and going back into the other room.

Something exploded outside, and Temari grabbed her fan from the table, forgetting her pain and her tears, and running up to the roof. She raised her fan and then narrowed her eyes at the many assassins that came to claim her younger brother's life. She pulled her fan backwards, opening it as she did so.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" She yelled, her winds wrapping around the ninja and pushing the backwards. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped beside Gaara and stood her ground beside him.

"Why protect a monster?" One asked in a harsh and raspy tone. Clearly a poor man looking for the millions of yen that the Kazekage was offering.

"Why try to kill one?" She asked, not meaning to insult her brother, but it didn't phase Gaara.

"Temari... stay out of this." He instructed. "Get lost." He said, annoyed that she was trying to protect him.

"Gaara..." She said, backing up, not wanting to make hm mad, knowing he'd soon turn on her as well as them.

"Please... Let me help you." She said, smiling slightly afraid.

Gaara's sand wrapped around then and crushed three of them, and the other's ran off in fear, returning the to the Kazekage. They ran into his office and slid to a stop.

"Kazekage-sama!" one said. "He is a monster, and killed with minimal effort, there is no way we can beat such a child."

The kazekage groaned. "He is merely 10. He can be beaten." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"And a girl is protecting him. A blonde... with a giant fan." Another remarked.

"Temari..." He said darkly. "My daughter... Bring her to me. The one who does, get's a fourth of the reward money." The kazekage said, turning to look out the window.

They nodded and fought to get the girl for their lord.

–

Temari was dropped bound in ropes before her father. He walked over to her, and untied, telling the others to leave, as they did. He smirked at her and then punched her in the face.

"You bastard! How dare you try to destroy a mistake you made!" She screamed, feeling his hands close around her throat.

"Rephrase..." He instructed, about to beat her to a pulp.

"Never... You're a stupid, lonely, bitter, horrible man that deserves to die for killing the woman you were supposed to protect!" Temari yelled, kicking him in the groin and then moving backwards.

He grabbed her and threw her into the window, watching the glass shatter around her body, and then her fall and land almost 40 feet below. With a sickening crack, her body went limp, and she promptly passed out.

**.End Flashback.**

"What are you thinking about my child?" The kazekage asked, due to her prolonged silence.

"Nothing..." She said, her eyes narrowing. "What do you want with me?" She asked, trying to keep her temper, and not get punish like she did before so many years before.

He smirked and then stopped swooping around her and stopped in front of her, staring her down. He was in a good mood. Nothing could or would compare to him hurting his child. He had always found pleasure from it.

"Why have you been skipping your training?" He questioned of his eldest child.

Temari wondered what to tell him. She knew she couldn't say she was in love and out with another man, but he already knew that. She had been out with a man instead of training. That he knew, he was just asking her to make her sweat.

"I had... better things to do." She said, expecting to be smacked or punched.

"Yes... Better things to do with, what was his name?" He asked, getting closer to her, causing her to back up into his desk.

Temari started to get really uncomfortable. He had never been this close to her since the incident so long ago. She tried to move over his desk, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed his body into her.

"Fine, don't tell me his name, but be warned Temari... I _will_ find out who he is, and when I do, he'll be killed. No one can have you, you got that? You belong to me!"

"I belong to no one.." Temari corrected him. She didn't want anyone to own her, she wanted to be loved. She wanted someone to care about her. That's all she really wanted. Someone to care for her, someone to vow to protect and take care of her. Someone, Daiki, to undo the hatred of men everyone had made her believe and come to know.

"You BELONG to me!" He yelled, grabbing her by the hair, pulling out one of her ponytails and then leaning forward and slamming her into his desk, bending her backwards. He heard something crack, her spine and then let her go, backed up and then punched her in the face, square in the jaw.

He pushed her into the wall and punched her in the stomach, knowing how weak it was. He smirked and then grabbed her neck and forced her to look up at him and did something she never expected.

He kissed her.

"You look just like your mother..." He whispered to her in a quiet voice. "She hated me at first too." He told her with a smile.

"But in time, you'll be mine." He said, kicking her in the stomach and then laughing as he saw something start to fall to the floor.

Tears...

He had finally made her cry in front of him. He laughed and punched her in the face, and then watched her fly backwards and hit he door, making a loud noise.

—

Baki's head bolted up when he heard banging. "Fuck!" He said, aloud, running off to find Temari. He usually stood guard outside the door, especially seeing as he was always hurting her, but Kankurou had altered his attention. He went to the door, and heard laughing.

A ripping sound met his ears and he kicked in the door and along with five or so other jounin, pulling him away from Temari.

Kankurou was right behind them and he helped Temari to her feet. He sighed and then ran out of the room with her. He brought her to the hospital and just watched her roll over and look away from him. His words echoed in her head.

"I'll kill him... kill him... kill him... kill him..."

Her eyes watered and she shook her head. She didn't want to lose Daiki. She had to talk to him, and she had to do it now.

"Kankurou..." She said, looking over at him. "Daiki... Go get him for me." She said, her eyes burning with tears, starting to redden. "Please..." She begged him, closing her eyes, and looking away, hiding her face, pain, and tears.

—

Baki sighed as the Kazekage convinced him that he had to hit Temari. He told him what he knew about the man having an affair with her, and with a deep sighed, Baki had to tell him the truth.

"The man she is with is named Daiki." Baki whispered.

The Kazekage's eyes widened. "Daiki in on my council." he said darkly. "Bring him to me, now!" He yelled.

"NO ONE steps out of line in my council, and **no one** should touch _my_ daughter..." He said darkly.

"Be gone with you Baki. Now. I want to see him in the next five minutes, or so help your soul..."

—

Kankurou ran off and got to Daiki before Baki did and brought him to the hospital. He left the room and sat outside the door, and left him alone with Temari. It was the least he could do right? Most of it was his fault anyway...

—

Daiki ran over to Temari and then took her hand. "Temari.. Tell me what happened.." He said, sitting down and pulling her into his arms.

Temari winced but then looked up at him. "He... He knows." She said, sighing and looking away. "I.. Hate to admit it, but I'm scared." She said, biting her lip. "I love you but he says he'll kill you. He doesn't know who you are, but he knows I love someone." She said, closing her eyes.

Daiki kissed her and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I don't care.. I'll fight for you. I'll do anything for you."

Temari shook her head. "Don't fight me on this one, please... just..." She said, closing her eyes. "Just let me go..."

Daiki shook his head. "No I–"

He was cut off when Kankurou cried out as someone kicked him across the face. His eyes widened as the door handle jiggled and the door swung open and a figure came into the room.

—

**A/n: **O.o Who could it be!? Sorry about all the cliffes guys, but I just can't help myself. It motivates me to write more, and that's what all of you want, right!?


	5. Running

'**A Daughter's Council'**

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N:** Finally, I'm updating this one again I got my first flame yesterday. I thought it was kinda funny, but hey, not everyone likes your work, right? Well anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. And remember to review.

**Summary: **Temari gets into another fight with her father, and because of this, one of the council members are started to get concerned with her safety. A member of the Suna council steps out of bounds and started a relationship with a girl ten years younger than himself, forgetting the consequences of seeing the Kazekage's only daughter. What will he do when his lord finds out about his affair with one of Sand's most prized Genin? ((Temari X OC))

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke's shirt is blue, This is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Dictionary**:

—

**.Chapter 4.**.

Baki sighed as the Kazekage convinced him that he had to hit Temari. He told him what he knew about the man having an affair with her, and with a deep sighed, Baki had to tell him the truth.

"The man she is with is named Daiki." Baki whispered.

The Kazekage's eyes widened. "Daiki in on my council." he said darkly. "Bring him to me, now!" He yelled.

"NO ONE steps out of line in my council, and **no one** should touch _my_ daughter..." He said darkly.

"Be gone with you Baki. Now. I want to see him in the next five minutes, or so help your soul..."

—

Kankurou ran off and got to Daiki before Baki did and brought him to the hospital. He left the room and sat outside the door, and left him alone with Temari. It was the least he could do right? Most of it was his fault anyway...

—

Daiki ran over to Temari and then took her hand. "Temari.. Tell me what happened.." He said, sitting down and pulling her into his arms.

Temari winced but then looked up at him. "He... He knows." She said, sighing and looking away. "I.. Hate to admit it, but I'm scared." She said, biting her lip. "I love you but he says he'll kill you. He doesn't know who you are, but he knows I love someone." She said, closing her eyes.

Daiki kissed her and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I don't care.. I'll fight for you. I'll do anything for you."

Temari shook her head. "Don't fight me on this one, please... just..." She said, closing her eyes. "Just let me go..."

Daiki shook his head. "No I–"

He was cut off when Kankurou cried out as someone kicked him across the face. His eyes widened as the door handle jiggled and the door swung open and a figure came into the room.

**.End Chapter 4.**

—

Temari's eyes widened as she saw Baki enter the room. "Daiki get out." He said, glaring at him.

"Right now. The Kazekage knows what you're up to and a warrant will be out on your request in a matter of a few hours." Baki said, his one viable eye, narrowed immensely.

"You think you can get away with fooling around with one of Sand's strongest genin?" Baki asked him, raising a brow, as his hands clenched into fists. A twenty six year old man was taking advantage of a sixteen year old girl, and in doing so was a disgrace to the Suna council.

Temari shook her head. "NO! Baki please don't do this! I love him!" She yelled.

"You're not old enough to make that choice." Baki told her firmly, pushing her back down on the hospital bed. "Now rest!"

"NO!" Temari yelled, standing up and falling into Daiki. "I'm not just going to stand by and watch you kill him! I'm old enough to make my own choices. I love him and I'll be seventeen in four months!" She yelled stubbornly. She was used to getting what she wanted, even if she had to fight for it.

Baki looked at her, slightly shocked. He had always seen Temari as a kid because he had been there when all three of the sand siblings were born, but... He needed to face the fact that she was growing up. He was more of a father then her own, so he had to face the fact, but he stood by what he believed.

"Temari... He's TEN years older then you... I could see two years and maybe three, but ten?" HE asked.

"He's only with you because he can't be with anyone else his own age..." He said, glaring at Daiki.

"He doesn't love you, Temari. He just wants you for your..." Baki was stopped by Temari throwing something from the hospital table at him.

"Shut up!" Temari screamed. "You don't know him at all! He saved me, he loves me, and he wants to protect me from my father. No mad has ever promised to protect me like he has! Not even you _sensei_!"

Temari was hurt both physically and mentally. She let her father find out, and now he was going to kill the man she loved because she was an idiot. She heard someone running down the hall of the hospital wing and then backed up. She picked up her fan and slammed it into Baki, not letting it go as Baki flew backwards into the wall.

In shock, Daiki didn't move. He felt Temari grab his hand and then watched as she broke open the window. He jumped out of it as someone else entered the room.

They both ran off quickly and were gone in a flash. Temari loved him, and she wanted to be with him. She had to. She needed to protect him. Woman quite often protected men, and that was always something Temari had done. She was good at protecting those men around her. She had even saved Baki's life before, never mind her brothers.

She looked back at Daiki and then held his hand tighter. She felt blood start to drip down her body and then Daiki scoop her into his strong arms. He was ready to take care of her. Forever.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll take care of you, Temari." He said, smirking at her. "I promise I will." He told her as he held her in his bare arms.

Temari leaned her head into his chest. He never once complained about her weight. She wasn't light like Ino or Sakura, but she wasn't heavy like Kankurou. Muscle weighs more than fat, and Temari was quite strong, which made her weigh more then most girls.

Temari fell asleep in his arms and all she remembered was the sand wiping across her face as they ran off into the desert.

—

"FIND HIM!" The kazekage yelled. "Bring back my daughter, unharmed.. I want to kill this worthless man myself. I want to be the one who cuts the throat of the man who kidnaped my daughter." He told Suna's form of ANBU and then smirked at them.

"Whoever does this, will be rewarded greatly." he said, smirking at all the powerful ninja around him.

"Remember... bring my daughter backed unharmed. She's hurt, but not dying. I expect her to be in better condition then how you found her. Go!" He said, happily smirking.

He was in a better mood now. Nothing made him happier then seeing his daughter miserable, and if he played his cards the right way, he'd be able to see her cry for the first time since she was a small girl. He lived for that. To make her cry, to see her curl up and just break down. How he wanted that. How he longed to see her beg for his mercy just as her mother had.

Baki walked over to the Kazekage and got down on his knees, resting his hand on the ground and resting the other over his leg. He sighed. Something about this seemed wrong to him. Temari was four months off being an adult in Suna, which happened at the age of 17 in Suna, not 18 like most other villages. Not to mention she was the Kazekage's daughter, which made her a figure head, and he supposed she had no right to fool around with a member of the Suna council, but then again... you never know what people might say.

"Kazekage-sama.. I don't think we should kill Daiki. He's been on the council for many years, and should be able to stay in Suna, or at the very highest be banished, you don't want the other villages to know that we've been killing our own council members..." Baki stated.

"Shut up." The Kazekage said, annoyed. "I don't need you telling me how to handle the man who's been keeping my daughter form her training and probably touching her."

"I really don't think that–" Baki started.

"I said shut it." The kazekage interrupted. "You will listen to what I say, and that includes shutting up when I say so."

Baki got up and then sighed and shook his head. "Kazekage-sama... Please, I really don't think that you should kill him."

"WHAT did I SAY!?" The kazekage yelled.

"To be quiet..." Baki Said, bowing his head, "But..."

"Are you second guessing me, Baki?" He asked, realizing that he was going against him, something he rarely did.

"N-No Kazekage-sama.." Baki said, nervously.

"Good. Now go with them.. You're the only one I trust to bring back Temari unharmed. Consider it you're next A rank mission with my children. Take Kankurou and Gaara with you." he said, smirking.

"Now go.. I expect you back A.S.A.P." Kazekage-Sama told Baki, who lowered his head in a respectful bow and then took off to go and get Kankurou and Gaara.

—

Temari woke up slowly and then looked around. She bolted up and then looked around. Her dress was open and all her wounds had been dressed. She smiled at Daiki as he came back. They were at the hidden Oasis that they had first talked at together and alone for the first time. Temari loved it more then anything she was glad they were finally alone. She walked over to Daiki and then rested her head on his shoulder. No one would be able to find them here, even if they could track. It was an amazing place to hide, Temari had found that out quickly.

She had always come here when she wanted to get away form everyone around her, and it worked, for the most part.

"Hey Daiki...?" She asked. "Do you want to run away together and go to live in one of the other villages? Just.. You know. Live there for the rest of our lives to get away from my dad?" She questioned.

"No..." Daiki answered. "I love you, and I'll take care of you. And part of taking care of you is fighting for you, something I will do."

Temari grabbed his shirt, forgetting about her pain. "You're not going to fight for me... I don't want to you to die!"

"YES, I am!" He yelled.

"No you're not!" She yelled back, getting into his face.

"Yes!" Daiki said, putting his face in hers.

"No!" Temari screamed.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!" Temari yelled at him.

Daiki started to laugh. "I thought that you would say yes if I said no."

Temari smirked and giggled slightly. "Yeah... I almost did." She said, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you." she said, leaning forward and kissing him. "And you're all mine." She said, smirking slightly.

"I love you too." Daiki returned, kissing her forward.

Temari wrapped her arms around him and pushed him down into the sand. She kissed his lips and then smirking. She blushed.

"I..." She started, but Daiki knew what she was trying to say. He wrapped his arms around her and started to pull down her dress.

—

Gaara ran beside Kankurou a few feet behind Baki. He sighed and then looked around. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"You tell us." Baki said, looking at Gaara, knowing he could track anyone he wanted to.

Gaara knew that Temari loved him. He and Kankurou had talked about it, and recently, tehy decided that Temari deserved to be happy, even if it meant she had to leave them, which everyone expected her to do.

He sighed, he recalled the conversation between and himself about 15 minutes before they left when they were alone.

**.Flashback.**

Kankurou walked into the house and got a pre made bag of ice, (which they always had on hand) from the freezer and put it over his cheek were baki had kicked him earlier.

Gaara came morphing out of his room and then looked at him. "What happened to you."

"Baki hit me... Temari's in love. With one of the guys on the Council, and she just ran off with him..." He said, sighing.

"I don't know what to do." He said, looking up at his younger brother. "What do you think Gaara?"

Gaara was still trying to be closer to his siblings. He wanted to give friendship a chance, like Naruto had taught him. He sighed and then shook his head and shrugged.

"I... honestly have no idea... I think Temari should be happy, and if she's happy with him, then she should stay with him, even if it means she needs to run away and leave us behind."

Kankurou sighed. He shook his head. He didn't know what to say now...

"I.." he started. "I guess you're right." he said, smiling at Gaara. "Temari has been taking care of us all our life, even dad... She's had to put up with everything and so much shit. She deserves to be happy. Thanks Gaara. Let's do anything we can to make her happy." He said, smirking at his younger brother.

Gaara nodded. "Deal." he said, shaking hands with Kankurou.

**.End Flashback.**

Gaara's sand shot off in a different direction, leaving Temari alone were ever she was. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to help, and he wanted to make up for all the hurting her that he had done in the past.

He sighed and then looked up at the sky. Even if it was just one night, he wanted Temari to be happy. He wanted her to be able to enjoy herself, and a night with the man she loved.

—

**A/n: Hey everyone! No cliffe, YAY! But don't be mislead, this IS NOT the end! This is just the beginning.**


	6. Shukaku Pass

'**A Daughter's Council'**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:**

**Summary: **Temari gets into another fight with her father, and because of this, one of the council members are started to get concerned with her safety. A member of the Suna council steps out of bounds and started a relationship with a girl ten years younger than himself, forgetting the consequences of seeing the Kazekage's only daughter. What will he do when his lord finds out about his affair with one of Sand's most prized Genin? ((Temari X OC))

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke's shirt is blue, This is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Dictionary**:

_Sabaku Kyūu_ - Sand Coffin. Gaara's attack.

—

**.Chapter 5.**

"I love you." she said, leaning forward and kissing him. "And you're all mine." She said, smirking slightly.

"I love you too." Daiki returned, kissing her forward.

Temari wrapped her arms around him and pushed him down into the sand. She kissed his lips and then smirking. She blushed.

"I..." She started, but Daiki knew what she was trying to say. He wrapped his arms around her and started to pull down her dress.

—

Gaara's sand shot off in a different direction, leaving Temari alone were ever she was. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to help, and he wanted to make up for all the hurting her that he had done in the past.

He sighed and then looked up at the sky. Even if it was just one night, he wanted Temari to be happy. He wanted her to be able to enjoy herself, and a night with the man she loved.

**.End Chapter 5.**

—

Temari woke up the next morning and looked around. Daiki was beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She smiled at him and then got out from within his arms and moved away slightly. She smiled and walked over to the water. The sun had risen over the horizon and it was approaching about 70 to 75 degrees. She walked over to the water and pulled off her dress, walking inside of it, rinsing off her body. She smirked and then closed her eyes as she felt something behind her. Strong bare arms wrapped around her waist and a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"I can't sleep without you beside me anymore..."

Temari giggled slightly to herself, realizing what she just did she frowned. Did... She just giggle like a little school girl? She groaned and leaned back and kissed him.

"Neither can I." She said, kissing him once more. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around him and then kissed his lips for the third time.

Daiki laughed slightly. "I love it when you do that. You should laugh like that more often."

"Never." She said, smiling up at him.

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I like it." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and walking towards the waterfall with her, letting the crashing waters flow over their bare bodies.

Daiki was surprised she wasn't shy about being naked in front of him, although, the same conditions were held the night before when they were alone, and she wasn't shy then, so he assumed it was just a matter of being used to him. He didn't want to take what made her a girl and turn her into a woman until she was at least two to three years older, but he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful, so special, so perfect for him.

He smirked at her and kissed her forehead and then pulled her by the hand behind the waterfall. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her as he pushed his hips into hers and started to kiss her once more. He loved her, he wanted to be with her forever, the rest of both their lives. He knew it could only happen if they left Suna; but where would they go?

Temari kissed him again and then paused. "Hey... Daiki.. I think we should go somewhere else to hide..." She said, remembering that Gaara had found them here once with Kankurou. She got out of the water and picked up a towel that she had left there and started to dry off. She dressed, watching him do the same. He was so strong, amazingly so. It made her smirk.

He looked over at her and then took her hand. "Come with me, Temari." He said, seeing the marks on her body. She was still injured, no doubt from the beating her father had given her because of him. He sighed. It was his fault, but he couldn't let her go back to that village, no one would ever look at her the same way again. He looked over at the rising sun, it still hadn't broken the horizon completely and a fourth of it was still concealed. It shocked him the things that man could do to people, sure he hated life since Suna was going down the drain and dying, but at the same time, everything just sucked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and then looked up at the sky. "Where should we go?" he asked, knowing only a few villages would take them in after what had happened between Suna and Konoha.

"Anywhere but Oto..." Temari answered. She hated Orochimaru, she didn't trust him at all. Their relationship with the strongest Shinobi village was tampered with, and that in and of itself was a bad thing - it wasn't to be parted with and now, problems would start to arise for the next Kazekage. The next Kazekage would have to fix the mess of the previous one.

Temari sighed. "Well..." She said, "Konoha is out to after what my siblings and I have done and what happened there. They're not weak and not stupid." She said, sighing.

Daiki nodded. 'Right." He said, knowing the truth of the situation, more so then she did, but he didn't want to fight with her at the moment. He was in favor of the war, but it was clear she wasn't. But that didn't mean he trusted Orochimaru any of his other subordinates. He held her and saw her stumble.

"Clumsy.." She said, trying to walk once more and falling to her knees this time. "OW!" She cried out, closing her eyes and holding her leg.

"Let me carry you..." He said, sweeping her into his arms.

Temari tried to get down. "I'm too heavy for you to carry." She said, summoning her fan to her hands with a simple flick of her wrist. Kankurou had taught her how to attach Chakra to objects to bring them over to you. She sighed.

"I mean is Daiki, put me down, now." She demanded.

"Temari you're too hurt to walk by yourself, and they'll find us if we take out sweet time." he said stubbornly.

"Daiki... I'm too heavy for you to carry." She said, pushing him away from her, trying to get him to drop her.

"I'm stronger then you think, you're not heavy." He said, holding her tighter as she pushed him away.

"I'm just as stubborn as you Temari, I can be a pain in the ass, you've never seen me do that, but believe me I can!" He said, kissing her cheek, feeling her stop pushing him away.

"Thank you..." he said, walking off with her. "Now, you and me should really consider doing something like, oh I don't know, getting out of here?" he said putting her fan on his back. "Now just let me carry you..."

"No!" She said, struggling. "I can walk just fine..." She said. She hated being babied or labeled as helpless.

Daiki sighed. "You're going to make me knock you out aren't you?" He asked his voice full of annoyance.

Temari stopped. "Sorry..." She said, sighing in unison with him and giving in. "I just hated being treated like a baby of like I'm helpless..."

"You're not either, I'm just worried about you, I love you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She said, leaning into his chest and closing her eyes.

—

Baki had caught on. He knew what Kankurou and Gaara where trying to do, and he figured he had to tell them a little white lie to get them to move faster. He was thinking of something he could tell them that they could believe. He never liked lying to get things done, but if it would save his own life, he was all for it.

"If we don't find her soon, he'll carry out his threat." Baki said lowly, trying to peak their interests.

Gaara looked at him, but said nothing, Kankurou on the other hand chose to speak. "What threat?" He questioned, raising a dark eyebrow.

"What do you mean what threat?" Baki asked, trying not to smile.

"What threat!?" Kankurou demanded. "Did that son of a bitch threaten my sister?!" He asked.

Baki sighed and shook his head, falling into the temptation of his own lie. "He said he would kill her if we didn't give him a safe passport to Oto." He said, knowing that the two of them hated Oto just as much as Temari did. Orochimaru was the main cause of that hatred. He looked over at them and then arched his visible brow.

"You didn't know?" Baki asked his male students.

Gaara's sand shot off in a different direction and started to follow where Temari was really off to.

A small smirk crossed Baki's lips. Now that they were heading in the right direction, everything would run smoothly. He just needed to come up with a way for Temari to come back with them without her kicking and screaming, but then again, Gaara and Kankurou would probably handle that now that they thought she was in life threatening danger. He ran behind them slightly, going to let them to the dirty work and complete the mission on their own. They knew what to do and he knew that they could handle it without his help. He smirked slightly and then looked over at them as they shot ahead of him to talk amongst one another alone.

Kankurou looked back at Baki. He had never lied to them, so he had no reason to doubt him

"How far away from we from Temari?" He asked his younger brother.

"Far, I figured we'd go around in a giant circle." Gaara answered. "We're about 1o miles from where they are." He said, honestly.

"So we need to hurry up. I can kill hin easily enough." Gaara added in, knowing no one could escape his Sabaku Kyūu. He smirked and then ran off faster towards where Temari was headed with Daiki, misinformed of what was going on, not knowing that hundreds of other boarder-line missing nin were also hunting after the same prize, but for all the wrong reasons.

Kankurou groaned. "We never should have let her do this!" he said, beating himself up mentally.

"I hate it, it sucks so much!" he said, trying not to just hit himself for his stupidity. "I hate this SO much!" he said, looking at Gaara.

"What are we going to do if he's already hurt her?"

Gaara looked over at his brother once more, his delicate jade eyes fixed on him. "I don't think Baki is telling us the truth."

Kankurou looked surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked, doubting that Baki would lie to them.

"I mean... Come on Gaara I know you can't trust everyone, but Baki? He's more of a father to us then our own dad." Kankurou said, looking into Gaara's jade eyes.

"Kankurou... Baki may be like a role model to us, but he like everyone else has to answer to our father. And just like everyone else, he has to do as he's told." He said, sighing.

"And if father says jump, Baki asks "How High?" If father says go get Temari, Baki asks, "How fast do you want her back?" It all works out that way, Kankurou you should know that."

Kankurou looked at his younger brother and then ahead of him at were they were running through the seemingly endless desert.

"What do you think we should do then?" Kankurou asked after a long pause.

"Find her and make sure Baki is wrong." Gaara answered, taking the lead and running in the front as if he was a born leader. He looked behind him.

"IF we take a shortcut through Shukaku pass we could save almost 5 miles." he said, smirking slightly, a devious smile.

Kankurou nodded. The pass was forbidden, but he would do anything for his siblings. They were all they each had in that life, besides Temari who had sought comfort in someone else; which was in a way understandable. She wanted a man to love her like no one else ever had, and even though Kankurou was scared that he was hurting her, he knew Temari could handle herself.

But then again.. He wasn't too sure about it. She had been hurt pretty badly by their father and was in a lot of danger of death if she had any type of internal bleeding. He sighed. He didn't want her to get her, he didn't mean to tattle on her, and he didn't mean to make her a source of a hunt, even though he didn't know about the other contestants in finding her yet.

He looked over at Gaara again. "How far are we from them now?" He asked.

"It didn't change from 30 seconds ago Kankurou." Gaara answered. "We'll save Temari, and she'll be fine, promise." He said, his jade eyes falling onto Kankurou's face.

"Got it?"

"Yeah.. Thanks." Kankurou smirked. "You know we will." he said, running faster, sending a burst of chakra to his feet. He looked behind them were Baki was trailing slowly.

"I think you're right... He'd be up here if he really wanted to save Temari." He said, shaking his head and sighing.

"Think we should still find her?" Gaara asked him.

"Yeah." Kankurou answered. "Just to be on the safe side. If she needs us, I don't want to just abandon her."

"Right." Gaara said and nodded. "Let's go then, faster." he said, using the chakra from Shukaku to run faster.

Kankurou kept up with his pace as Shukaku pass came into sight. It was a huge cannon carved out by shukaku when it wanted to hide form the third Kazekage, who had captured him the first time and sealed him for later use, which eventually had been placed into Gaara.

Gaara felt something inside of his lurch, and then sighed. It sucked. He looked up at the sky and then touched his stomach. It felt like something inside of him was trying to get out. Gaara slowed down slightly. He had a bad feeling about this. Something was wrong. Shukaku didn't want to be here, that or he was trying to get Gaara to leave. He looked over at Kankurou, and remained silent. This was the fastest way to get to Temari, and if she needed them, they needed to get there fast. He didn't want his sister to die, and he knew Kankurou didn't want her to get hurt either.

It was rather odd really. Naruto had changed him so drastically since they had met, Gaara was trying to turn into a good brother. Trying to be a good person and trying to be close with someone other then himself. Someone to protect... Someone to call a friend?

—

Temari looked over at Daiki. "Hey Daiki... I don't know if you're heading that way, but we can make it to Rain in no time if we cut through Shukaku pass." She said, looking over towards it. It was a huge cannon, how could you not see it?

"That's were I was headed babe." he said, smirking at her and then kissed her cheek. "You want to try and walk now?" he questioned her.

"If you're tired." Temari said, sliding out of his arms and started to walk slowly beside him. They were really close to the pass, so there was no rush, and it's not as if anyone was following them, right?

"Daiki?" Temari asked. "What do you think we should do when we get there? Pledge loyalty to the Kage?" She asked. "Or just stay there, Rain and Suna are allies, I don't think we'll need much, I am the Kazekage's daughter..." She said, thinking about it logically.

"Dunno. We could say that we're going around each village and checking out our allies, and just keeping going form village to village. IT sucks, but it will make it impossible for them or find us. We'll never be in the same place in the same order."

Temari sighed. She liked the idea, but it was really unrealistic for them to move in and out of dozens of villages, but it would work, at least for now. She kissed his forehead and then smiled at him.

"It's far fetched, but it will have to work." She said, smiling at him.

Daiki smirked and held her hand, watching her closely, making sure that she was ok, and wasn't in any type of pain. He was carrying her fan (which was heavy as all hell) he wondered how she carried it around all day. He sighed and then interlocked her fingers with his and then kissed her hand.

"I love you Temari-hime."

"What have I told you about calling em that..." She said, a bit annoyed. "I'm just Temari to you, I'm no princess..." She said, looking at him, but smiling at him all the same. She laughed and then kissed his cheek, knowing he was only messing with her playfully.

"NO you're my princess." he said, kissing her cheek. "All mine, princess."

Temari kissed his cheek and then smiled at him happily. "You're so sweet, but I'm still no princess."

He laughed. "Oh yes you are." He said, swinging their hands as they entered Shukaku pass. He looked around.

"This place creeps me out... big time..." He said.

Temari laughed. "I bet Gaara would love it here. He has..."

"Shukaku inside of him, I know." Daiki said, sighing. "He has to hate that, I could never imagine being what he is..." He said, looking up at eh sky, but wasn't able to see the sun because of the cannon. He sighed and then kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong with what Gaara is!?" temari asked, perplex, rasing a light blonde eyebrow.

"This is creepy... It's weird is all." He said shrugging, not wanting to tell her the truth. He knew she loved Gaara. They were siblings, how could she not? But recently they had been getting closer, but Temari was trying to pull away.

Temari lowered her eyebrow and sighed. "Tell me what you think." she half demanded, half asked.

"Please?" She begged, flashing her desperate eyes.

He groaned. "I just think he has it bad, He doesn't have a life, he had a set of laws and rules. He has a forced life. He has to do as he is told, he has owners and people to decide his fate for him. I Just find it a bit pathetic that he lets people rule him."

"He doesn't let people rule him!" Temari said objectively. "Gaara is quite the opposite, he does what he wants for the most part..." She said, smirking at him.

"They tell him what to do, when to do it and he does it. He's like a slave Temari, get over it." He said, flatly. He knew about more then she did, and Team Sand went on A rank missions all the time, he knew that Gaara was more like a genie pig then anything else.

"That's not true! Take it back!" She demanded

"Temari I'm not taking back my opinion..." He said, dully. "Just get over it, the three of you are like genie pigs, why do you think you get all the A ranked missions? Because of Gaara and Shukaku. You know I'm right Temari, stop fighting it. I was on the SUna council. I wanted to stop all of that, what was happening to you and your siblings. I've always thought you were beautiful." He said, smirking.

"I just thought that this was wrong..." He added.

Temari laughed. "It is wrong... but at the same time, it is oh so right." She said, kissing his cheek and then leaning into him.

"I love you." She said, smiling at him.

"I love you to." he said, smirking at her. "You're my love." He said, smiling at her. "Please Temari, just promise me one thing. Just one thing..."

"Anything..." She said. "As long as you promise me something..." She said, as she stopped walking and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Promise me that you'll always live, even if I die... That you'll live on, love again, and be happy."

Temari smiled. "I promise. Now you have to promise me something. That you'll always love me and you'll never leave me alone."

Daiki smirked at her. "I love you, and I promise. I'll never leave you alone." He said, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her.

Temari smiled and closed her eyes. She was happy now. He promised he'd never leave her. He promised that he'd be with her until the day she died, which is what she saw his promise as, even If he didn't see it that way, she knew it would be amazing, and they'd live for a long time together.

"I love you more." She told him, standing there in his embrace.

—

"They're heading for Shukaku pass!" One of the hunter's called.

"Think of it, the Kazekage's daughter, how much will Suna pay for her safe return!?" Another asked.

"Thousands! Millions!" Came the cold hearted voice of a beautiful woman. Her eyes were lick with make-up and her body curved in all the right places her waist especially, giving her a bust the size of watermelons. She has full red lips, and a glossy finish to them. She had her lips pulled up into an elegant smile and she was running beside all the men around her.

"You jut wait. I'll get us into the Kazekage pocket one way or another." she said, her voice cold, yet seductive.

"Yes Mara, we know you will." One of the taller ones with a gruff bear said. "And you're awesome while doing it." He said, looking up and down her beautiful body.

She smirked and then looked over and around, her brown eyes scanning around, trying to find them, or see some form of movement through the vast sands. She needed to find someone. She had to.. She needed it. It was all for the money. That was the purpose of being the Kazekage's dirty henchman and woman.

"He's a man whore, at least that's what I heard, you know, since his wife died and all his kids are fuck ups. I mean look at this one, running off with some older man?"

"Where did you hear that?!" A man with sandy hair asked. "Did you hear it from...?"

"Yes." She said, smirking at him. "From _him._" she said, smirking. "Great tool he is, no?"

"How far away are they?" he asked as she moved some of her curly blonde hair from her face, letting it bounce around her shoulders.

She could track excellently, and they were the strongest hired tracking team that Suna had, which made everything easier.

"Don't worry, not far." She responded.

"How far?!" The taller man demanded of her.

She smiled happily and then looked up at the sky. "We'll find them soon enough." She said, looking forward once more.

—

Kankurou sighed as they got closer to Shukaku pass and it was finally in a close enough range of vision to be seen without squinting. He smiled.

"We're close, Gaara." He told his younger brother confidently.

Gaara's sand stopped moving suddenly and then returned to him. "They're inside Shukaku pass." Gaara said, as all his and flew into his gourd. He made a cork for it and sealed it for now, not thinking that they needed it.

Baki was still a ways behind them, just watching and observing his students. He was very interested to see what they had worked out. This was in a way part of a test for them. Would they realize he was lying to them, or would they kill Daiki before their father could? Would they listen to their big sister? It was all a matter of flipping a coin. A chance. Fifty-Fifty.

"Go faster.." Kankurou said, now that they were closer. "Come on Gaara, just in case." He said, not being at all tired. He smirked and then looked towards the pass. He was a lot smarter then before and now had two puppets instead of one. He was proud of that. He was becoming much more powerful and was able to add another puppet to his collection of weapons.

Gaara nodded and used Shukaku's strength once more. He felt something lurch in this abdomen once more and he slowed down again. Something was wrong. Shukaku did not want to approach the pass that was named after him. Gaara looked at Kankurou, but said nothing, not wanting to make his brother mad at him. Not out of fear, but out of knowing how much this mattered to both of them. Their elder sister.

—

**A/n:** This fan fic I s kinda getting boring to me, so I'm thinking about ending it soon. I think I have the perfect ending in mind But I think I want to end it at chapter 8 or 10. I like even numbers.


End file.
